LVHS
by Kate Roberts
Summary: A story with your favourite CSI characters as high school seniors, features various pairings that will become clear, CROSSOVER BETWEEN ALL 3 CSIs
1. Chapter 1

**We're sorry for the crappy title and we promise the fic is MUCH better hehe**

**A HUGE CSI crossover with characters from all three shows :D What would life be like for our favourite CSIs if they were in high school...well here you go :)**

**Brought to you by me and LilyStarbuck**

**Please note that some chapters will be rated M**

**DISCLAIMER - we own NOTHING :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The school bell rang and the halls start buzzing with the student returning to another year at Las Vegas High school. The redhead stood in middle of the school yard, arms crossed. Her hair hung in a high ponytail; her blue eyes were slightly annoyed; she hated waiting. She had on her red and white cheerleader uniform. At the end of the last term she had been named Team captain, an honour she was proud to have being a senior at the school. She scanned the school yard again, looking for a familiar face.

"Finally." Catherine Flynn sighed as the curly haired brunette ran towards her.

"Hi!" Stella Bonasera squeed as she ran into Catherine's open arms.

"How was your summer?" Catherine asked. Her best friend Stella had spent the summer in Greece visiting family.

"It was great! I can't believe you didn't come visit me for that week." Stella said with a wide smile.

"I know! But I couldn't get off work." Catherine explained.

"You're eighteen! Live a little." Stella smiled. Catherine rolled her eyes. The two walked to a bench and sat down.

"So, what did you do this summer?" Stella asked.

"Nothing much! Worked, endured my mom all summer, I cannot wait to get away from here." Catherine laughed. Before she could add anything, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" She heard a playful voice say behind her.

"Natalia!" Catherine almost yelled turning around. The brunette flung her arms around Catherine and Stella as she held them tight.

"How are you two?" Natalia Boa Vista asked sliding between Catherine and Stella. Like her friends, Natalia wore a red and white cheerleader uniform and like the two others, she was a senior.

"Good!" The two replied together.

"So, when are you gonna hold try-outs, Catherine?" Natalia asked.

"Well, coach said I had to wait a few weeks, until everyone settled into school and all." Catherine said smiling. "What did you do all summer?" She asked placing her pale hand on Natalia's dark shoulder.

"Nothing much, just stayed around and went down south with my parents." Natalia smiled.

"Why did you both leave me here?" Catherine said with a dramatic flair as she leaned against Natalia. The two brunettes laughed.

"I offered to fly you to Greece, you said no." Stella pointed out.

"Yeah, well you know…" Catherine began.

"Hey! How's Nick?" Natalia asked.

"We broke up, two weeks ago." Catherine said.

"Oh!" both Natalia and Stella said hugging her. Catherine had been dating Nick Stokes, the star football player and now team captain for over a year.

"No, no, I'll live," Catherine sighed, "it was a mutual agreement, we just didn't click anymore." She added.

"Aw." The brunettes said again placing their heads on Catherine's shoulders. They were in quiet. The two looked around and then Natalia's head flew up.

"Fresh meat!" Natalia said whacking Stella's arm with one hand as she pointed to a blonde girl walking on campus with her other.

"I wonder where she's from." Stella smiled as they watched the girl.

* * *

The blonde walked across the school yard, trying to avoid every one's eyes. There was nothing she hated more than being the new girl, especially as a senior. She had transferred from Louisiana and hated having to go to a new school. She kept her eyes on the ground and just kept on marching. Suddenly, she hit into what must've been a marble column. She lifted her eyes and saw the gorgeous guy looking down at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"That's okay," He said as he smiled down at her. He had a great southern accent. "You're new here, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I am." She said.

"I'm Nick Stokes." He smiled putting a hand out.

"And I'm Warrick Brown." The African-American guy behind him said putting his hand out as well.

"Calleigh Duquesne." She replied shaking both their hands.

"You from the south?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, Louisiana." She replied.

"Do you need anyone to show you around?" Warrick asked.

"Oh! No, I'll be fine, I just…I'll be fine." She added brushing past them and walking away. Nick watch Calleigh walk away with a smile on his face; she was gorgeous. He turned around and saw his buddies laughing at him.

"Shut up." He said catching up with them.

"She's a catch, man." Warrick said slapping his shoulder.

"I just broke up with Catherine, I need to recover." Nick said.

"Dude, you sound like a girl." Warrick said, "Man up!" he added.

"Heads up!" They heard someone yell. Nick looked up and caught the football coming towards him. He smiled at his team members and the two guys ran to join them.

* * *

As Calleigh walked into the administration's office, she stood in line behind a tall brunette. She hugged her books close to her chest and waited for her turn. The secretary, Miss Garrett, looked up and saw Calleigh.

"Oh! Miss Duquesne, welcome, you can cut the line." She added. Calleigh walked up to the desk and took the papers the secretary was handing her.

"This is your class schedule and a list of books required for your classes." Miss Garrett said. "Miss Simms, would you kindly take Calleigh to get her text books?" she asked looking at the tall brunette.

"Oh, sure." The brunette said. "Come on." She added looking at Calleigh. The blonde followed Ms Simms down the hall; students were running around and looking for their class rooms.

"I'm Wendy, by the way, Wendy Simms," The tall brunette smiled.

"Calleigh Duquesne."

"Hey! You're southern, where you from?" Wendy asked.

"Darnell, Louisiana." She replied.

"Awesome!" Wendy said. "Gimme that." She added grabbing Calleigh's class schedule. They walked into a room and Wendy started handing her books.

"You're a senior, like me and you have science and English with me, should be fun," Wendy said as she looked down at Calleigh. "We also have the same homeroom, c'mon, I'll walk with you." She added. The blonde followed Wendy as she paced through the crowded halls. Calleigh glanced into a classroom and saw two students working on an experiment with a young, good looking teacher.

"You coming?" Wendy asked Calleigh.

"Huh?" Calleigh said snapping to attention, "Yeah!" she added running to catch up.

* * *

"Easy, Sara, be sure not to add too much." Professor Gil Grissom said as he watched the young brunette tip a vial over the jar. He was a first year science teacher just out of University and he was already in charge of the science club.

"I know what I'm doing." Sara Sidle said rolling her brown eyes at him.

"Sara, be nice." Mac Taylor said. He was a senior, like Sara and the captain of the science club. She tipped the vial again and poured its content into the jar. The stuff started to smoke and bubbles overflowed.

"Shit." Sara mumbled as she tried to clean the stuff.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Mac teased her.

"Shut up." She said shoving him. Gil laughed and helped Sara clean up.

"Are you two the only members of the club?" he asked.

"No, but we are the only seniors." Mac explained.

"I see," Professor Grissom smiled, "Well, I hope we get plenty of recruits, I have fun stuff planned for the science club." He added. The ball rang announcing the beginning of classes and the start of a great new year at LVHS.

* * *

**Well? what did you think? Leave us a review :)**

**more chapters to come :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 written by LilyStarbuck :P aren't you all lucky! two chapters in one day hehe....enjoy :)....disclaimer in chapter one :)**

* * *

It was almost fourth period. Catherine and Stella moved through the crowded halls heading to their next class; science. Both Stella and Catherine were interested in the subject and were fairly good at it, something that went against the stereotypic image of a cheerleader.

"So Stells, ready face another year of Mr McKeen?" Stella made a face, causing Catherine to laugh.

"I don't know why you're laughing missy! You thought he was as much of a creep as I did!"

Catherine turned to respond, but before she could she felt herself collide with something solid. Just as she was about to hit the ground two hands gripped her biceps and stopped her, pulling her back up and onto her feet.

"Oh my god are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I should've been looking where… I was going." As Catherine lifted her head she met the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen in her life. The guy stood in front of her couldn't be more than about 23, a few inches taller than her, a look of concern covering his face.

"As long as you're alright. Where are you ladies headed?"

"In there," Stella piped up, pointing to the open door a few feet away. She'd watched the exchange with growing interest. She knew the look on Catherine's face well.

"Ok, well, after you."

Stella and Catherine entered the room, crossing to their usual seats on the same bench as Mac, Sara, Natalia and Greg Sanders. He was a junior but was so good at Science he'd been pushed up a grade. As they sat down, Catherine turned to Stella.

"That guy was CUTE!" She whispered, pulling her books out of her bag. "I wonder who he is?"

Stella's gaze was drawn to the front of the class. Her eyes widened and she tapped her friend.

"Uh Cath? I think he's our teacher."

Catherine's head snapped round. Sure enough, the guy from the corridor was stood at the front of the class, slipping on a pair of glasses that, in her opinion, made him even cuter. She glanced at Stella, feeling her stomach drop as he started talking.

"Ok everyone, settle down." Once the room was quiet he continued. "Firstly I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Gil Grissom. I'll be your teacher for the next year. I just graduated so please be nice."

Soft laughter echoed around the room, then Greg piped up.

"What happened to Mr McKeen?"

Mr Grissom's face grew sombre.

"Some of you may or may not be aware that Mr McKeen had to hand in his resignation over the summer. I am not at liberty to go into details about it unfortunately."

As he scanned the faces of the class in front of him his eyes met Catherine's. Their gazes held for a few moments before he cleared his throat and looked away.

"If you could all open your text books to page 42, we can get started."

Everyone complied and Catherine dropped her head to look at the page, letting out a soft sigh. This was going to be one long year.

* * *

**Please read and review ;)**

**more to come soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ;) by me and LilyStarbuck :D enjoy :) Disclaimer in ch. 1**

* * *

It was three weeks into the semester and the sign up time for extra-curricular activities was up. Calleigh looked at the signup sheets, trying to determine if or what to sign up for. She thought about the cheerleading squad, but it wasn't for her. She took out her pen and signed up for drama club; she wouldn't be auditioning for a main role but a good role in the background, as she had done before, could be fun. As she headed to the cafeteria, she heard the principal's voice in the PA system call for Nick Stokes. Calleigh watched the football captain mumble as he walked past her. Nick walked into the principal's office and sat down.

"Mr. Stokes, do you know why you're here?" Principal Brass asked.

"No," Nick replied honestly.

"We've been looking at your file and you are up for some pretty good scholarships this year, but you are missing a few extra-curricular activities credits to graduate this year." The principal explained.

"What?" Nick asked, shocked. "I'm captain of the football team! Isn't that enough?" he added.

"No," Brass replied, "it's why I've signed you up for drama club; it was the only one willing to let you in, first meeting is today after school, be there or you're out of the football team." He added.

"This is bull shit!" Nick said storming out of the office. He walked through the school's halls as the students watched him, it was visible he was angry.

"What's up with him?" Wendy asked Warrick as they watched Nick.

"I have no idea, he's just been to see Brass, could be that." He replied. "So, urm, you still got the key to the library?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her. Wendy took the key out of her pocket and made it jingle a bit.

"But we have to wait another week before we can go in, they're renovating." Wendy whispered the last part. Warrick smiled at her.

"That's good, more shelves to christen." He said as he squeezed her tight. While everyone thought Wendy was a quiet, shy bookworm, Warrick knew that she was really a wild, adventurous girl.

"Oh, lots more." Wendy giggled as she kissed him.

"No kissing the halls, Ms Simms." Professor Ecklie said as he walked by. Wendy rolled her eyes at him and gave him the finger. Warrick laughed.

"Well, I'm off to see what was up with Nick, I'll see you tonight." Warrick said giving her a quick peck.

* * *

When the school bell rang announcing the end of the day, Nick reluctantly made his way to the school's auditorium.

"Ah! Mister Stokes." Professor Hodges said as he wrapped an arm around Nick's shoulders, "Glad you could join us!" he added. The entire club was gathered on the stage. Hodges led Nick to a chair and motioned for him to sit down. Nick dropped in the chair and watched as the professor babbled on about drama and how much fun it was and then something caught his eye. Besides him was the gorgeous blonde he had talked to the on the first day of school.

"Hi, Calleigh, right?" He said turning to look at her.

"Yeah, hi, Nick?" She smiled.

"Yeah!" He said with a smile, "I didn't know you did drama club." He added.

"I was in drama club back home; I'm not trying for a big role, just a small background one." She whispered back to him.

"This year, we'll be doing Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_," The professor said again as they both snapped to attention, "Now, don't hold your breaths, roles have already been assigned based on the signup sheet, so no auditions will be held." He added. Groans were heard around the room.

"I know you were all aiming to play Romeo and Juliet but I have assigned the roles already," Hodges said, "Miss Calleigh Duquesne will play Juliet and Mr Nick Stokes will be our Romeo." He added. The two's eyes went wide as they looked at him.

"Mr. Hodges, please, I don't want a big role, I'd much rather play background or do decorations, not play Juliet." Calleigh begged.

"Same for me! I don't want to play Romeo; I don't even want to be here!" Nick said.

"There will be no arguing, you two will be playing the title roles, whether you like it or not." Professor Hodges said as she handed them their scripts. As he kept talking and assigning the other roles, Nick leaned towards Calleigh.

"I guess we're stuck." He said.

"Yeah, I guess," Calleigh said, "If you ever want to rehearse your lines with me, you can ask." She added.

"Okay," Nick smiled at her. Even though he hated the idea of playing Romeo, he looked forward to the time he'd get to spend with Calleigh.

* * *

Catherine sighed deeply as she left the gym. It had been a long and mostly fruitless afternoon watching lots of girls trying out for a place in the cheerleading squad. She hitched her bag higher on her shoulder. Dusk was beginning to fall, casting eerie shadows across the parking lot.

Catherine shivered as she began the walk to her car. The sooner she got to it the sooner she could get home, feed herself and her little sister Nancy and start on her homework. She reached her car, unlocking it and slipping inside, placing her bag on the seat next to her and shutting the door with a loud click.

She slid the key into the ignition and turned it once, twice, three times and nothing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to will the car to life.

"Come on baby," she muttered, turning the key a few more times but to no avail. "Fuck!" she cursed, grabbing her bag and exiting the vehicle, securing the lock once the door was closed.

"Now what?" she asked the empty air. After a few moments she pulled her cell phone from her jacket pocket, flicking through her phone book then pressing the call button, bringing the phone to her ear. She cursed as the sound of her mother's voice mail greeting filtered through. Groaning in frustration she shoved the phone back into her pocket, trying to think of what to do next.

A loud noise behind her caused her to spin round quickly.

"Hey there beautiful." Catherine tried not to roll her eyes at the approaching figure of Eddie Willows. He'd pursued her throughout her relationship with Nick, and since news of their break up had become public knowledge, he had become even more persistent. He moved towards her, staggering slightly on the last couple of paces which forced him to brace himself against the roof of her car. She took a step away from him, certain he was drunk.

"Wassup?"

"Nothing Eddie. Just a little car trouble."

"Oh." He stared at her, his eyes raking over her body in a manner that made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Well you know," he continued, leaning against the car in some attempt to look alluring. "I'm pretty good with my hands. Maybe I could take a look at it for ya."

"Eddie, I don't think that's the best idea…" she began but he cut her off, taking another step towards her. She cursed silently as her legs connected with the hood of the car, leaving her trapped.

"Come on baby," he leered, invading her personal space now that she had nowhere left to run. "We could make some sort of… arrangement." He braced his hands on either side of her body, sealing her between him and the car. Catherine turned her face away, almost gagging on the stench of whiskey that hit her as he spoke. He leant in closer, pressing his body against her, rubbing his arousal against her hip.

"I know you're not with that cowboy jock strap anymore. We would be amazing together baby."

Catherine fought the urge to vomit as she brought her hands up, bracing them against his chest as she tried to push him away and off of her. But he was much bigger than she was, and easily removed her hands, gripping her wrists and pinning them behind her on the hood. She turned her face away as he nuzzled her neck, grinding his hips against her. She struggled against him but it was no use; he held both of her wrists in one hand, squeezing them and causing her to cry out in pain. The other hand he moved to the hem of her skirt, rubbing her thigh as he inched underneath it.

"Please Eddie, stop. Don't do this," she begged, biting her lip to keep the tears at bay.

"Come on baby, you're gonna love it," he breathed into her ear as his right hand grasped the side of her panties.

"Eddie NO!" She cried out loudly, a single tear slipping down her cheek and dropping onto his sweater. Just as he was about slide his hand under the material of her panties, he was suddenly wrenched away from her, ripping part of her skirt in the process.

She slid down onto the ground as she watched the figure shake Eddie with all his might. Then her eyes widened as the man spoke, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again I will make sure that not only the principle hears about this, but the police will as well. Do you understand me Mr. Willows?" Eddie nodded vigorously, struggling free from Mr. Grissom's grasp and running in the opposite direction. Gil watched the young man retreat, taking deep breaths to calm his outrage. When he was certain Eddie Willows wouldn't be returning he turned his attention to Catherine. His heart almost broke as his eyes fell on her, leaning against the wheel of her car, hugging her knees to her chin. He knelt down beside her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched at first, but when her gaze locked with his she relaxed visibly.

"Catherine? Sweetheart, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" She nodded but was unable to contain her tears any longer. Without a second though Gil leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her petit frame, rocking her and smoothing her hair while she sobbed, burying her face into his shoulder.

* * *

A short while later Catherine had calmed significantly. Grissom loosened his hold on her but didn't release her completely. She wiped her cheeks with her hands and tried to straighten her appearance.

"Are you alright?" Grissom stared at her, concern filling his blue eyes.

"I'm ok," she replied, her voice a little shaky and thick with tears. She sighed. "I was trying to call my mom; my car crapped out and I wanted her to come pick me up. He just appeared… He'd been drinking and wouldn't leave me alone. I tried to fight him off but…" She trailed off and bit her lip.

Grissom removed his arms from around her, rising to his feet and using one hand to scoop up her bag while extending the other to help her stand. She smiled softly in thanks, taking her bag from him and slipping it onto her shoulder. Both tried to ignore the jolt of electricity they'd felt as their hands had brushed.

"Did you manage to get hold of your mom?" Catherine shook her head.

"She must be working; it went straight to voicemail."

"Come on, my car's just over there. I'll give you a ride home."

She followed him obediently a short way across the parking lot until they reached a silver car, its driver side door wide open.

Off her look Grissom shrugged.

"I was just about to get in when I heard you shout."

Catherine smiled slightly before climbing in the passenger side, shutting the door and securing her seatbelt. They'd been driving for a minute or two before Grissom spoke again.

"I think you should call the police when you get home Catherine."

"No."

He glanced at her, shocked.

"But he attacked you! He tried to…"

"I know. But he was drunk. Besides, the way you spoke to him he'll be too scared to come within ten feet of me ever again!"

He sighed.

"Alright. But if he touches you or tries anything else, I want you to tell me ok?"

She smiled again, touched by his concern.

"Ok."

The rest of the journey was made in silence, both of the car's occupants lost in their own thoughts. As they arrived on Catherine's street she pointed to her house and Gil rolled the car to a stop, slipping it into park. Catherine released her belt and moved to exit the vehicle, but paused and instead turned round to face him.

"Mr. Grissom? I… I just wanted to say thank you. If you hadn't of come along when you did… I dread to think what would've happened."

He gently took hold of her hand and squeezed it, trying to ignore both the little voice in the back of his mind that was telling him how wrong this was, and the angry looking bruises that were starting to form on the delicate skin of her wrist.

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile.

As he let go of her hand, Catherine impulsively leant forward, intending place a thank you kiss on his cheek. However, just as she was about to make contact he turned his head to speak, causing their lips to meet. His first instinct was to pull away, that they shouldn't be doing this. But as he felt her soft lips move against his he found himself returning the kiss, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek as her hands grasped his shoulders. After a minute or so the need for air became too great and they parted, both breathing heavily.

"That was… unexpected," Catherine whispered with a smile, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Catherine, that was wrong of me. You're my student for God's sake!" He sighed heavily.

She placed a hand lightly on his arm and leant forward.

"No one needs to know," she replied with a flirty smile, pressing another quick kiss to his lips before gathering her things and getting out of the car, disappearing inside the house. Grissom sighed again, but couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. He was in big trouble.

* * *

***squee*, right? ;)**

**more to come soon ;) Please review if you like :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! a new chapter hehe, Please note this chapter is RATED M**

**a chapter written by both me and LilyStarbuck :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Catherine's encounter with Mr. Grissom. She'd missed the last science class because her mother had had to work and Nancy was sick so it had fallen on Catherine to take care of her.

Today however she had science last period, and she couldn't help the butterflies she felt in her stomach as she entered the classroom. Grissom was already there, stood at the front of the class. Catherine caught his eye and smiled, but he quickly averted his gaze, causing her heart to drop. She silently made her way to her seat and settled down for the lesson as Mr. Grissom began addressing the class.

* * *

A couple of hours later the bell rang, signaling the end of the class and jolting Catherine out of her daze.

"Hey dreamer," Stella joked as she stood. "Welcome back. Pack up your stuff and I'll give you a ride home."

Catherine managed a small smile. "Thanks Stells," she replied as she shoved her books into her bag and followed Stella towards the door. As they passed Mr. Grissom's desk he looked up.

"Catherine? Could I have a word with you please?" Catherine stopped and rolled her eyes at Stella.

"You go ahead, I'll get the bus." When her friend looked concerned Catherine smiled, lowering her voice a little as she continued. "It's probably just about me missing the last class." Stella nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Folding her arms across her chest she turned to face Mr. Grissom. Gil walked over to Catherine, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"We need to talk about the other night. I'm sorry, I was out of line. I should never have kissed you like that."

She shook her head, bringing her hands up to rest on his.

"But I kissed you first and.."

"… I should've pushed you away," he interrupted. He tried to pull his hands out of hers but she held them so they instead dropped between their bodies.

"Catherine I'm your teacher, we shouldn't be involved like this," he continued softly. "Maybe after you graduate we can…"

"No," she cut him off and took another step towards him. "I know you felt the same thing I did when we kissed. I also know I can't last for nine months without doing it again."

He sighed. "But Catherine, if anyone finds out I could lose my job…"

"Like I said last week, no one needs to know."

"What if someone sees us? What if…"

"Forget the what ifs. I know you felt what I felt… you're not that much older than me AND I'm of legal age, we would be doing nothing wrong." He let out a long breath and pulled her into a brief hug, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before pulling away.

"We have to act normally at school. But away from here…"

"What you do on your own time is your own business," Catherine finished with a smile that he returned. She gave his hand a squeeze, winked at him then turned and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To catch the bus. My car's still not working and Stella was my ride," she replied as she pulled the door open. He took a step towards her, lowering his voice slightly.

"What if you were to do some work in the library for, I don't know, two hours? You might bump in to me leaving, and I may feel guilty for making you stay after class and missing your ride that I would drive you home." Catherine grinned, pushed the door to then lean up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. When she pulled back he mock glared at her.

"What did I just say about acting normally at school?"

"We'll start Monday," she winked again before opening the door fully and breezing out of the room, leaving him chuckling slightly as he watched her walk away.

* * *

As all the students rushed for the buses, Stella made her way to the science lab, where she knew Mac was. She opened the door quietly and closed it behind her, locking it. He had his back to her and was obviously working on something.

"Guess who?" She whispered into his ear.

"Hey." Mac grinned as he turned around to look at Stella. The brunette pressed her lips against Mac's and moaned loudly. He noisily broke the kiss.

"Stella, I need to work on this, it's due tomorrow." He said. She kissed him again with more passion this time.

"Stella, really, I have to…" he began, but she interrupted him again by kissing him. Mac gave in and cupped her cheeks. He stood up and as he did, she pushed him against the desk. Stella wrapped her arms around his neck and they began passionately making out, not caring if anyone walked in. Mac slid his hand down her thigh and then up her red cheerleading skirt. He pinched her ass and made her giggle.

"Naughty, naughty." She giggled before she pressed her lips against his. Mac felt Stella's lips part and took the opportunity to slip his tongue through them. Stella moaned as she felt Mac explore her mouth. She grinded her hips against his, feeling the bump in his pants pressed up against her. She unlinked her arms and slid a hand down his chest. Mac groaned as Stella cupped his package and gently squeezed it through his pants. He slid his hands up higher, pulling her skirt up. Just as he entangled his fingers in her thong strap the door of the lab flew open.

"Woah!" Grissom said as he turned around, not wanting to look at the pair or Stella's bare ass. The two stepped away from each other and a red faced Stella brushed past Grissom, out of the lab. Gil closed the door behind her and looked at Mac.

"We weren't gonna do anything." Mac mumbled as he returned to his homework.

"Sure you weren't." Gil grinned. "I was your age once, remember?" He said as he grabbed his lab coat. Mac felt his cheeks warm up, he had never been caught in this kind of situation before.

"And because I remember what it's like to be eighteen and have a gorgeous girlfriend, I'll let this pass, next time, though, get a room." Grissom said giving Mac a pat on the back. The teen returned his eyes to his homework and hoped he wouldn't have to talk about this moment again.

* * *

Catherine entered the library, none too surprised to find it deserted; it was Friday. She smiled at the librarian as she headed up the stairs to the recently renovated area. Picking a table off to one side she sat and pulled her American History text book from her bag, intent on studying for the test on Monday.

A half hour later she had two pages of notes on the Revolutionary War when a sound from somewhere behind the rows of bookshelves caused her to look up. She chose to ignore it, returning her attention to the page in front of her. A couple of minutes passed and then a 'thump' resonated around the room.

Frowning, she stood from the table and headed in the direction she thought it came from. Catherine moved past a few rows then paused, listening intently. There was another thump, slightly louder this time, along with a muffled sound she couldn't quite identify. She continued her quest, turning and heading deeper into the maze of shelves.

"Oh God!" Catherine froze as the sound of a voice reached her ears. Gingerly she leaned forward, poking her head round the corner of the bookcase. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Warrick Brown stood with his back towards her, pants and boxers pooling round his ankles, his perfect rear on full display. It was then she noticed the pale pair of legs that were locked around his waist, moving in time to the rhythmic thrusts of his hips.

"Oh God Warrick! Harder!"

Catherine's mouth fell open at the sound of Wendy Simm's breathy voice.

"You like that baby?" Warrick groaned, thrusting harder, his hips slapping loudly against Wendy's. The brunette moaned, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Catherine turned her back and leaned against the bookcase, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Behind her, she could still hear the sounds of their frantic coupling.

"More Warrick! Deeper… faster!" Heavy breathing and grunting followed.

"That's it baby, come for me. I'm right behind you Wendy." Both moaned loudly through their release, forcing Catherine to cover her mouth with her hand to keep the giggles at bay. She waited a few moments, then stepped out from behind the shelf, clearing her throat noisily.

"Ahem." Both Warrick and Wendy, still half dressed, whirled round when they heard her.

"Shit!" Warrick exclaimed, turning his back and yanking his pants up, while Wendy struggled to put her panties on and pull her skirt down, at the same time trying to re-button her shirt. This sight proved too much for Catherine. She collapsed against the shelf giggling hysterically.

Once the lovers were fully clothed again, they moved towards Catherine, who was desperately trying to contain her mirth.

"We… uh… we didn't think anyone would be here," Wendy began, setting off another wave of laughter in the strawberry blonde.

"Evidently!"

"Look, Cath." Warrick stepped forward, obviously embarrassed at having been caught. "We'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself."

Catherine coughed and smiled.

"My lips are sealed. Although just be glad it was me that caught you and not Mrs. Petersen. You two would've given the old dear a heart attack." She winked and walked away chuckling lightly to herself, while Warrick and Wendy glanced at each other, managing to see the funny side of it.

* * *

About an hour or so later, Catherine gathered up her things and left the library. She'd seen Warrick and Wendy go not long after she'd caught them 'in flagrante' so she knew they would be long gone by the time she had to meet Gil. She stepped out into the night air, hitching her bag higher onto her shoulder and glancing around the parking lot as she descended the steps. It was empty save for a few cars, and for a moment Catherine feared he'd had second thoughts and left already.

That was until she caught sight of him coming through the doors of the main building. Her heart began beating faster as she met his gaze. Gil smiled and walked towards her.

"Catherine. What are you doing here so late?" The corner of her mouth twitched up at his cover. Even though there was no one around to hear, she kept up the pretence.

"I was in the library studying. Just about to head for the bus."

"Your house is on my way home, why don't I give you a lift, save you having to wait in the cold?" His eyes twinkled as he spoke. She agreed and they walked to his car in silence. Once inside he started the engine and peeled out of the parking lot, pausing briefly to give her leg a tender squeeze.

"How was your meeting?" she asked once they were on the road.

"Boring. Afterwards was a little… eventful though." Catherine's eyebrow rose.

"Oh?" He shook his head, indicating he couldn't go into it. "I saw something… interesting in the library as well." She bit back a laugh as she thought of the looks on Warrick and Wendy's faces.

"Oh?" Gil repeated her earlier question.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," she replied with a smile which he returned.

"Touché."

A few moments silence passed before Catherine spoke again.

"Turn down here." Gil looked at her confused, but complied.

"What's down here?" She shot him a flirty smile.

"It's a quiet street and I wanted to spend a little more time with you." She reached over and placed a hand lightly on his upper thigh, causing him to inhale sharply.

"Catherine," he said, a warning tone lacing his statement.

"Pull over here," she breathed into his ear, earning her a shiver as the car rolled to a stop. Gil barely had time to put the vehicle in park before Catherine's lips were on his in a passionate kiss he was quick to return. One hand gripped his shoulder while the other released her seatbelt, allowing her to slide closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. His tongue slid over her lips, begging for entry which she happily granted. The first contact of their tongues drew a moan from deep within Catherine. Gil responded by gripping her hips and pulling her towards him more. She shifted slightly until she was straddling his lap, her arms locking behind his neck. His hands slid to cup her tush, and she ground herself against his hardening member, causing him to groan into her mouth. When the need for air became too great Catherine reluctantly released his mouth, instead attaching her lips to his neck, licking and sucking softly.

"Cath," he breathed, moving one hand up to tangle in her soft strawberry blonde locks, while the other squeezed her ass, making her moan and buck her hips against him. Her hands moving to his belt buckle jolted him back to reality.

"Cath, Catherine wait." He cupped her chin with his hand, pushing her back so he could look into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were bruised from his kisses.

"We can't do this." Her face fell so he continued quickly. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to be with you like that but…"

"But what?" she pressed.

"But, I don't want out first time together to be a quickie in my car. I respect you too much to do that to you Catherine."

Her features softened and she linked her hands behind his neck, pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

"No one's ever said that to me before," she replied in a whisper. He sighed and hugged her to his chest, placing a kiss on her hair.

"We will do this, but not here."

They stayed in each other's arms for a long moment until Catherine shifted, inadvertently rubbing her core against his erection and causing them both to moan loudly.

"Let's get you home, before I change my mind." Catherine chuckled as he kissed her again and she slid from his lap, straightening her clothes and buckling her seatbelt. As he pulled the car away from the curb, Gil grasped her hand in his, and didn't let go until they arrived at her house.

* * *

**WOAH, right?? ;) more to come soon! please leave a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another HOT chapter again guys, please take note that this chapter it RATED M**

**LilyStarbuck and I are dedicating this chapter to Suzanne *giggles***

**Disclaimer in chapter one**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

It was nearing the end of October and classes were in full session. In her advance calculus class, Natalia sat in between Sara and Catherine. Now the Latina had never told anyone, not even her friends, that being around Sara Sidle made her slightly uncomfortable for the reason that she felt a strong attraction for the brunette. She had never felt anything like it, not even with ex-boyfriends, but she refused to accept she might be a lesbian. Natalia tried to concentrate on the class and what professor Ecklie was saying, but Sara's presence so near to her made it hard. When the bell rang announcing the end of class, Ecklie yelled over the students that were rushing out to lunch:

"Miss Boa Vista, I'd like a word with you." Natalia picked up her things and walked to his desk at the front of the class. Once the last student left, Ecklie turned to look at Natalia.

"Miss Boa Vista, you are failing this class! You got an F on your last test, if this continues, you will not graduate with your fellow class mates." Ecklie said.

"What?" Natalia said, horror struck.

"It is why I have assigned you a tutor; you will meet with her at the end of the day." He said handing her a slip of paper.

"Thanks." Natalia mumbled taking the page.

"And Miss Boa Vista?" He said before she walked out the door. "I expect at least a B on your next test or you can kiss graduation good bye." He added not even looking at her. Natalia stormed out of the class to her locker, she threw her books in and went to join Stella and Catherine in the cafeteria.

"Hey, chica, you look pissed, what's up?" Stella asked.

"Was it Ecklie?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah," Natalia sighed, "I'm failing calculus, he said if I don't get at least a B on the next test, he's going to fail me, I won't be able to graduate." She added.

"Talia, no." Stella said.

"He assigned me a tutor, I have to meet her after school, it'll probly be one of those stupid kiss ass nerds." Natalia said rolling her eyes.

"He is such an ass." Catherine said as she took a bite of her sandwich. The three looked at each other and burst laughing.

"Hey guys!" Wendy Simms said sitting beside Natalia, "I won't be here long, folks are leaving next weekend and I am having a huge Halloween bash at my place, oh, yeah idiots are leaving me the house! Come in costume!" she said.

"Can I come, too?" Greg Saunders asked behind them.

"Why not?" Wendy replied with a smirk.

"Yes!" Greg said turning around again.

"Well, I have to run! See you guys later!" Wendy said getting up and leaving. Catherine couldn't help but smirk when she saw Wendy avoiding her eyes.

"That ought to be fun." Stella smiled. The two other nodded with smiles on their faces.

* * *

After she'd finished her lunch Catherine left Stella talking to Mac and headed to her locker to retrieve her books for her last class. As she pulled it open she felt her cell phone vibrate in her jean pocket. As her eyes scanned the message a small smile spread across her face.

_We still on for tonight? X_

She quickly typed a reply - _Of course! See you about 5 handsome xxx_ - then slipped her phone back into her pocket. The last thing she needed was a teacher seeing her using it and confiscating it. Closing her locker she turned to head to her final class of the day when she collided with something, sending her books crashing to the floor.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, crouching to gather her things.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Are you alright?"

Catherine glanced up at the sound of a male voice and was confronted by a pair of deep, bewitching blue eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks. It's ok," she replied, taking his pro-offered hand and rising to her feet. The boy was taller than her, with pale skin and red hair.

"I'm Horatio Caine, just transferred here from Miami."

"I'm Catherine, Catherine Flynn." They shook hands and Horatio maintained the contact a little longer than normal before releasing her.

_This girl is gorgeous,_ he thought to himself, taking in her striking blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders, full lips and amazing figure. He returned his full attention to her when he realized she was speaking.

"So Miami huh? How're you liking Sin City so far?"

"It's ok," he smiled. "The most frightening thing to date has been trying to get to my classes. This place is like a maze!"

Catherine laughed. "What class do you have next?"

"Erm…" Horatio checked his timetable. "Spanish, with Mr Vega."

"Well wouldn't ya know, that's exactly where I'm headed, I'll show you."

"Thank you," he replied with a smile as they headed down the corridor, chatting amiably as they walked.

Gil was just leaving the teacher's lounge when he heard the unmistakable sound of Catherine laughing. He turned the corner smiling, but that smile quickly faded as he observed her talking with the new boy, Horatio… something. He watched them talking, and his heart seemed to plummet every time she smiled at him. After a few moments they turned and disappeared from view. Gil sighed deeply and headed to his classroom, trying to suppress the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

When the bell rang at the end of the day, Natalia said goodbye to Catherine and Stella and grabbed her calculus books. She groaned as she made her way to the empty classroom where she'd be meeting her tutor. She dragged her feet to the door and opened it. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Sara Sidle sitting by herself at the teacher's desk.

"Oh, urm, sorry, I probly have…" Natalia began.

"No, you're at the right place, I'm your tutor." Sara said, "Bastard told me I didn't have a choice." She sighed. Natalia pulled up a chair to the desk and sat down.

"Bow Vista, what's gotten into you? You're like a genius, how the hell are you failing advance calculus?" Sara asked with a grin.

"I dunno." Natalia replied.

"Okay, well we'll start with a few exercises and see where your problem is." Sara suggested. She handed a page to Natalia with various Math problems. Sara watched closely as Natalia solved every exercise without a hitch.

"Wow, you have no errors, how the hell are you failing class?" Sara asked again.

"I don't know." Natalia said again. "Are you going to Wendy's Halloween bash?" she asked.

"She invited me, but I don't know, I'm not the party type." Sara replied. Natalia nodded. "Anyways, I'm getting paid whether we work or not, wanna do some homework then skip out?" Sara asked.

"Sure." Natalia smiled. They continued to work on some homework, laughing at anecdotes about Ecklie.

"Wait!" Sara suddenly said, putting a hand over Natalia's. The Latina's heart skipped a beat as a comforting heat rose in her body. "You missed a number; it'll give you the wrong answer." Sara added leaning over the desk to show Natalia. The scent of Sara's perfumed filled Natalia's nose as her heart rate sped up.

"You okay?" Sara asked seeing Natalia's flushed cheeks.

"I'm fine, cramps." Natalia said gathering her stuff. "I gotta run." She added standing up.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow same time, same place." Sara said as she gathered her stuff.

"Sure." Natalia said before almost running to her car. She sat in it alone and took a deep breath.

"Okay, relax, Natalia, you're over reacting, it's nothing, you're, you're in a bad place." She said to herself. She started the Mercedes and headed for home. She couldn't deny what she was feeling and she needed to talk to someone. She pulled over on the side of the quiet street, took out her BlackBerry and dialled Catherine's number. The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail.

"Catherine! Hi! It's Natalia, look I need to…urm…I need to talk to someone." She said bursting into tears, "I think I'm in love with Sara Sidle, Cath please pick up, I need to talk to you…please." she sobbed before hanging up. Natalia placed her head on the steering wheel and cried by herself. She had no idea why she was crying, she just knew it was all she felt like doing. After ten minutes, her breath was shaky but her vision cleared, so she revved up the car and headed home.

* * *

It was 4:45 when Catherine pulled up outside the apartment complex. She pulled her rucksack out of the trunk, locked her car and headed inside, thanking an elderly lady who held the door open for her. As she climbed the stairs to the third floor she couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

Standing outside number 34, she smoothed her hair and straightened her clothes before knocking gently. A few moments passed then the door swung open. Gil smiled at her, stepping back to allow her to enter.

"Hey," she grinned once the door was secured, dropping her bag and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. After a minute she pulled away, staring up at him with a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he sighed, stepping out of her embrace and crossing into the kitchen. Brow furrowed, she followed him and perched on the counter.

"Yea, right. And I'm Cleopatra Queen of the Nile." He smiled slightly but didn't reply. "Gil?" she pressed.

"It's nothing. I'm just being silly." He moved to turn away but she grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her.

"Tell me."

"I saw you earlier, talking with the new boy."

"Horatio. He seems nice, just moved here from Miami."

"Hmmm." Catherine stared at him for a moment, then her eyes widened as realisation dawned.

"Oh my god! You're… were you jealous?"

Gil flushed slightly and tried to move away again but she held onto his arm.

"Gil," she said softly, tilting his chin so he looked at her. "He was new and lost. We had the same class so I offered to show him. You've got **nothing** to be jealous about." She punctuated her statement by pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed, burying his face into her neck.

"I told you I was being silly. But he's the same age as you, you'd be able to actually tell people you were with him…

"But I don't love him," she interrupted and he pulled back, slightly shocked. Catherine flushed and looked away.

"Cath," he whispered, gripping her waist tighter and forcing her to meet his gaze. "I… I've never felt this way about anyone. I love you too." She smiled brightly and kissed him again, tangling her hands in his hair.

The kiss deepened as they parted their lips, allowing their tongues to duel while Gil shifted and moved to stand between her open legs. His hands roamed over her back, settling on her hips and pulling her towards him, causing her to moan. Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt, letting her hands slip inside to caress his smooth chest. Both gasped as she locked her ankles together behind his hips and her core brushed against his growing erection.

"Bedroom," she murmured, breaking the kiss and moving her lips to his neck. Gil groaned at the sensation, easily lifting her into his arms and carrying her through the apartment and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

They collapsed onto the bed, Catherine throwing his shirt across the room as he pulled her v-neck t-shirt over her head. She settled back against the pillows as he admired her full breasts, encased in a purple lace push up bra.

"I think I have a new favourite colour," he breathed, bending to kiss her again.

Gil's hands roamed over her curves, lingering over her breasts and hips as she lightly raked her nails down his back before gripping his ass, causing him to buck against her.

His lips moved to her neck, nibbling and sucking on the delicate flesh there. Catherine moaned loudly, arching her back and pressing herself against his chest. He trailed kisses across her chest, sliding the straps of her bra from her shoulders while one hand slid underneath her and released the clasp. It was quickly discarded and Gil took one nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking on it then biting down gently, making her gasp in pleasure.

Suddenly they both felt something vibrating against their hips. Catherine groaned, pulling her phone from her pocket and throwing it onto the bedside table.

"Could be important," Gil murmured against her skin as he shifted to her other breast, lavishing it with the same attention as the first.

"Don't care," she ground out, digging her nails into the flesh of his shoulders. He chuckled softly as he continued his journey over her stomach, kissing and nibbling his way down until he reached the waistband of her jeans. He undid them slowly, pulling them down her long, supple legs before removing them along with her shoes. His eyes widened as they took in the matching purple thong she was wearing.

Gil curled his fingers round the straps of her thong, pulling it down and tossing it aside. Sliding his hands over her hips he began pressing tender kisses over her thighs, avoiding the place she wanted him the most, eliciting loud moans from his lover. When his mouth finally closed over her sex, she arched her back and gasped.

"Oh God Gil!" He smiled, letting his tongue run along her outer lips before dipping inside to taste her. He slid one finger inside her warm, wet opening, at the same time as he sucked on her clit, causing her to bite her lip to keep from screaming. After a few minutes he added a second finger, curling them with each thrust so they hit the right spot. Catherine cried out, gripping the sheets with her hands and titling her pelvis towards him. He could tell she was close so he sped up the movement of his tongue against her clit, nibbling and licking it. A short while later she moaned his name loudly and he felt her inner muscles clench around his fingers before they were bathed in her warm juices.

When she had calmed, he crawled back up her body and kissed her deeply, making her moan into his mouth as she tasted herself on him.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she gasped as he began sucking on her collar bone while she slid her hands down his stomach and ripped open the fly of his jeans, using her feet to push both them and his boxers down and freeing his rock hard member. Gil kicked free of his pants, retrieving a condom from the side table and slipped it on before settling back between her legs.

"Please Gil now," she breathed into his ear, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed her passionately, positioning himself and thrusting into her. She cried out as she felt her walls stretching to accommodate him. Nick had been quite large but Gil was something else entirely. He stopped when he was fully sheathed inside her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, then panic covered his face. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she breathed. "Just give me a moment." She moved her ankles so they rested higher up on his back, opening her hips more and causing him to slide even deeper inside her. After a minute she kissed him and moved her hips, encouraging him to start thrusting slowly into her. Soon she was matching his rhythm as her hands slid down to his ass, digging her nails into his flesh in order to get him to move faster.

"Harder…" Catherine moaned. Gil buried his face into her shoulder, placing tender kisses there as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He moved one hand to her hip, allowing his thumb to brush against her clit with each motion.

"Gil!" she screamed as her inner muscles contracted again as she came, triggering his own release. He collapsed on top of her, both panting. Catherine groaned quietly as he pulled out of her, leaving the bed to dispose of the condom.

When he returned he lay on his back and gathered her into his arms, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead then covered them over with a sheet.

"That was amazing," Catherine sighed as she snuggled into Gil's chest. He nodded and began tracing abstract patterns over her back with his fingers. A few quiet moments passed before Gil chuckled softly and she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm sleeping with the head cheerleader… I could never say that in high school."

Catherine giggled and kissed him. "Yeah? Well the head cheerleader loves you very much."

"What do you see in me anyway? I mean, you're so beautiful and intelligent, you could have anyone… Why pick a nerd like me? Not to mention the fact that I'm your teacher."

She smiled. "Because you're cute and smart, and you treat me better than any other guy ever has."

He kissed her again then she moved to rest her head against his chest once more, laying her arm across his torso. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer as their eyes drifted shut and they slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**YEAH! Grillows HOTNESS :D LilyStarbuck ROCKS doesn't she??**

**more to come soon :D...please leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOOT! Another chapter by the two of us :D**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**ENOY! :D**

* * *

The room was dark when Catherine woke hours later. She snuggled closer to Gil and smiled as his arm tightened around her in his sleep. She suppressed a groan at the sound of her cell phone vibrating on the bedside table. Gently so as not to wake her lover, Catherine slid from Gil's embrace, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her body as she reached for the phone. Settling back against the headboard she pressed a button and brought it to her ear, absentmindedly gazing at the man sleeping next to her while the automated voice informed her that she had a new voicemail message.

"Catherine! Hi! It's Natalia." The strawberry blonde's eyebrow rose as Natalia's voice came over the line. "Look I need to… erm… I need to talk to someone." There was a pause as the girl began to cry, and Catherine felt a twinge of guilt at missing the call; she sounded desperate. "I think I'm in love with Sara Sidle. Cath, please pick up. I need to talk to you… please"

Shock was evident on her face as the message ended and the phone slipped from Catherine's grasp, landing softly on the bed.

"Holy fuck!"

* * *

Natalia was in bed, still lightly sobbing. She was scared to death of her feelings. She lay on her stomach in her bed, her arms around her pillow while her face was buried in another pillow to muffle the sobs. The brunette heard her phone vibrating and picked it up. She glanced at the caller ID, it was Catherine.

"Cath?" Natalia answered with a sob.

"Oh, Talia." Catherine said quietly. Hearing her friend's reassuring voice made Natalia break into cries again. "Talia, are you sure?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Natalia said nodding even though Catherine couldn't see her. "I want to be around her, Cath, why do you think I'm failing calculus, it's distracting, I just wanna be with her Cath, more than I have ever wanted to be with someone." She cried into her phone.

"Oh sweetheart... Have you maybe thought about telling her?" Catherine said softly.

"No, I can't...no I just...I can't, Cath! My parents would kill me if I were with her! You know how against...this they are." Natalia sobbed back, knowing her religious parents would rather have her die than have her loving another girl.

"Who said you'd need to tell them? It's nothing to do with them Talia. You can't make yourself miserable, if there's a chance you could be with her, take it." Catherine replied.

"You don't understand Cath! You don't understand what it's like to feel this way about someone and not being able to tell someone! If I tell her and she wants more, then I'll have to tell my friends, and everyone at school and then my parents will find out! I can't Catherine." Natalia said. She heard Catherine sigh.

"Talia, believe me when I say I understand what that's like better than you could possibly know. If the only way to be with her is to sneak around, at least for now, then that's what you have to do. Trust me, it can work."

"I wouldn't even know how to ask her, it'd be as if I would walk up to her and said: 'hi are you lesbian? yeah I am and I love you?' I can't just ask her Cath!" The brunette said again.

"Well, obviously you need to be a little more subtle than that. How about just talking to her a bit more, get to know her? You could pick up some clues about which way she swings." Catherine said. Natalia could almost see her roll her eyes as she said that.

"I guess, I could do that." Natalia said, "or I could completely ignore her and hope this all goes away." She added.

**"**Natalia Boa Vista! You start talking to her more or I'm gonna kick your butt!" Catherine said sternly, making Natalia smiled.

"I'm not making any promises, Cath...I'm just scared." She said quietly.

"I know you are honey. But if you don't take chances you're gonna lead a very boring life." Catherine said sympathetically.

"I guess." Natalia almost whispered, "Where are you anyways? Where are you that you couldn't take my call?"

"I was busy..." Catherine said. Natalia heard some mumbling in the background. "Talia I gotta go. Just do what I say and that girl will be yours." Catherine added. Natalia could almost hear the wink down the phone.

"Alright, thanks Cath!" Natalia smiled, "Good night." She added.

"G'night." Catherine said hanging up. Natalia smiled as she put her phone down. Catherine had always been the voice of reason that gave her words of wisdom. Maybe she would give Sara a chance, see what would happen, she had nothing to lose. The brunette changed into her pyjamas and settled into bed. Natalia smiled and fell asleep thinking of Sara.

* * *

The week passed and all went well. Natalia was still going to her tutoring sessions with Sara and the two were talking, but not enough for Catherine. When Natalia arrived at Catherine's house to get ready for the party, the redhead threw open the door.

"Hey! Come on in." She said letting Natalia walk by. Catherine was already in her costume.

"Costume looks great, by the way." The brunette said looking at Catherine. The redhead had a red and black dancer's costume on. The top was a tight black corset attached to a small red, fringy skirt that ended mid-thigh. It was complete with black fish net tights and black high heels.

"Thanks, it's by Playboy." She grinned. "What are you wearing this year?" she asked. Natalia grinned and pulled her costume out of her bag.

"A replica of Halle Berry's Catwoman costume," Natalia grinned, "I love my aunt." She sighed. Her aunt had been able to make her the perfect replica for Halloween, without telling the girl's parents. The brunette ran to the bathroom and changed. She slid on the black leather bra and the belts that went around her long torso. As she began pulling the leather pants on, she realised it was nearly impossible.

"Catherine, I think I need…" Natalia began walking out. "WOAH!" She added seeing Stella that had finally arrived. Her friend was dressed as a Greek Goddess. The costume was composed of a white top that might as well be called a bra and a skirt that wrapped around her hips and went down to the ground. Her costume allowed her to show off her flat stomach.

"I had to work out like crazy to get these." Stella said probly pointing her toned abs. The two others laughed.

"You look pretty damn good, too Talia." Stella said smiling at her Latina friend.

"Yeah, but I can't pull these up." Natalia said pointing to her pants.

"Hang tight." Catherine said grabbing the left side of Natalia's leather pants as she motioned to Stella to help her.

"Ready?" Stella smiled as she braced herself. Natalia nodded.

"One, two…" Catherine began counting, "three." She said as she and Stella pulled the pants, bringing them to the right spot. Natalia closed the pant's button and looked at her friends.

"Oh, yeah! I look good." Natalia grinned, confidently. The three laughed as they got to work on hair and make-up. Stella pulled up Catherine's hair in a fancy twist and stuck a few red and black feathers in it. Natalia applied a gorgeous layer of make-up on Catherine's face as she giggle. Natalia and the redhead then attacked Stella's curls. They pulled her hair up in a messy up do and let a few curls fall loose around her face and all over to give it a move goddess effect. Stella took it to herself to apply her gold eyes shadow and the golden sparkles to her face.

"Do you think Mac will like it?" She asked looking at her friends in full costume.

"He's gonna love it." Natalia smiled.

"He's gonna jump you." Catherine grinned.

"I hope." Stella mumbled. The two turned to look at her with wide eye.

"Are you two going to…" Catherine asked with a grin.

"We're gonna try, hopefully we won't get interrupted…again." Stella smiled looking at Catherine.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know it was your first time with Mac?" Catherine asked innocently. The three laughed.

"Well, we should get a move on if we wanna get there on time." Catherine smiled pointing to the door. They had planned on grabbing a quick dinner before going to Wendy's for the party. The three walked out the door and headed out.

* * *

Calleigh sat in Wendy's room, wondering what was taking the brunette so long to get ready.

"What do you think?" Wendy asked stepping into the room. Calleigh's jaw dropped.

"You're wearing _that_?" She asked. Wendy looked down at her small Princess Leah costume. It consisted of a bra and a few pieces of fabric to cover the essentials.

"Yeah, why?" Wendy asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Nothing." Calleigh said shaking her head. Wendy grinned again, knowing what Calleigh meant, most girls hated her Halloween costumes. Wendy walked to her closet and pulled out a dress bag.

"Now this is what I got for you." She added showing Calleigh the costume. The blonde picked it up and went to change.

"I am _NOT_ wearing this." Calleigh said walking back into the room. The sexy Robin Hood costume pushed her breasts up and squeezed them tight. The skirt ended mid thigh and the boots went to Calleigh's knees.

"Are you that uncomfortable?" Wendy asked. Calleigh looked down at her costume again.

"No." She sighed, "it's just not me to dress…sexy." She added.

"Well, I think you look fine." Wendy smiled, "Besides, Halloween is the time to dress like a slut and get away with it." She added with a big grin. Calleigh sat in front of Wendy's vanity and let the brunette do her hair. The golden locks were styled into big, loose curls that fell around Calleigh's face. Wendy slowly placed the Robin Hood hat on the blonde's head and pinned it in place. She then proceeded to apply a little bit of makeup.

"There ya go!" Wendy smiled, "You look awesome, Calleigh." She added.

"Sure I do." Calleigh said with a sigh.

"Alright blondie! Cheer up and come help me with downstairs." Wendy smiled pulling Calleigh with her. The two started preparing the house for the party that was about to happen.

* * *

**More Halloween Party to come ;)**

**Please leave us a review if you like it :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go! Chapter 7 :) and the Halloween fun begins *giggles*...please note that this chapter is RATED M**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1 ...enjoy! :)**

* * *

The music in the house was loud as hell when Catherine, Stella and Natalia got to Wendy's.

"Wait, wait," Natalia laughed as Catherine pulled her hand. The brunette put on her Catwoman mask and smiled. "Okay, go!" she added. Catherine threw the door open and walked in.

"Par-tay!" Catherine yelled playfully as she walked into the packed house, hand in hand with Natalia and Stella.

"Hey!" The crowd yelled back. The redhead felt Stella's hand leaves hers as she walked towards Mac. Catherine shook her head; it was weird seeing a cheerleader with a science geek. Natalia grabbed two beers from the guy who was passing by with a tray and gave one to Catherine as the two walked into the living room to dance. The guys seem to stick to Natalia like flies to honey, not that Catherine could blame them! Her leather clad friend was quite the hottie tonight. The redhead danced with many guys for a while and made her way to the drinks table. She stayed there for a few minutes and then Natalia joined her.

"Wow! I never thought Catwoman would get so many guys." Natalia said, knowing very well it wasn't a guy she wanted.

"Natalia…you're in leather, helloooo." Catherine said laughing, rolling her eyes. "Have you seen Stella?" she asked.

"Yeah, she went off with Mac a few minutes ago, I think they were going upstairs." Natalia grinned. The brunette gave a quick glance to her right and saw something she had never seen before. Natalia's jaw almost dropped when she saw Sara Sidle in her Halloween costume. The brunette had chosen to wear a _Xena: Warrior Princess_ costume. Her breasts were squeezed tight in the leather costume, the short skirt showing off Sara's long legs. Natalia had never seen so much of Sara and to be truthful, it made her want the brunette ever more.

"Natalia, you okay?" Catherine asked when she saw the look in her eyes. Natalia didn't reply, she just kept looking directly in front of her.

"Natalia, woo hoo." Catherine said again waving her hand in front of Natalia's face to no avail. Catherine looked to see where the brunette was looking. The only thing Catherine could see was Sara in her Xena costume.

"Go talk to her!" Catherine said giving Natalia a small shove. The brunette blushed to a deep shade of red and chugged the contents of her plastic cup.

"No!" Natalia said standing her ground.

"Natalia, go talk to her! You know you want to." Catherine said giving her a look.

"No, Cath." Natalia said again.

"Talia," Catherine said sternly, "What do you got to lose?" she added.

"I just, no, I'd rather not, not here." Natalia said. She took another sip of her beer and looked around, avoiding Catherine's gaze.

"Hey guys," Sara said as she joined Catherine and Natalia near the drinks table.

"Hey Sara, lookin' good." Catherine grinned. "Coming, Warrick." She added winking at Natalia.

"I thought you weren't coming." Natalia smiled at Sara seconds later.

"I wasn't gonna but I thought that it might be fun to hang out with the class, last Halloween party before graduation." Sara smiled. "I like your costume, by the way, Catwoman, it suits you." she added.

"Thanks!" Natalia grinned, "Same to you, Xena…I would have never pictured you with such a costume." She added.

"Yeah, I've been eyeing it for years, I just decided now might be a good time to take it out." Sara smiled as she looked down at her costume. Natalia was suddenly glad she'd taken Catherine's advice and begun talking with Sara more. She'd been pleasantly surprised at how well they'd been getting along.

"So, um, you wanna go sit outside?" Natalia asked hesitantly, wanting to be alone with Sara.

"Sure." Sara smiled. They walked side by side, laughing and talking until they reached a little bench besides a fountain and a pond. The house was far behind them and the loud music was just a whisper. The night was cold but neither one cared, they sat outside for fifteen minutes while they continued chatting. Natalia emptied her beer cup again and threw it in the pond. They sat quietly for a minute, listening to the music that played in the distance. Natalia could feel herself trembling as she moved closer to Sara on the bench.

"Are you cold?" Sara asked.

"Just a little." Natalia replied. Sara took off the small cape that hung on her shoulders and wrapped it around Natalia's. "Thanks." She said. They sat in quiet again; both scared of saying something wrong. Sara inched closer to Natalia and their knees touched, sending a comforting heat through Natalia's body. The brunette moved closer to her again, this time they were so close that their shoulders were touching.

"You know, for a cheerleader, you're alright." Sara smiled as she turned to look at Natalia.

"Thanks." The brunette replied as she felt her cheek warm up, "Well, for a science geek, you're pretty cool, too." Natalia smiled as she looked at Sara. The two's brown eyes met and Natalia watched as Sara's hand made its way to her cheek. The soft finger tips gently grazed the skin before Sara cupped Natalia's cheek. The Latina closed her eyes; she was loving this moment.

'Go ahead, kiss her! You're almost drunk! You can blame it on the alcohol.' Natalia thought to herself. When she opened her eyes, Sara's had moved closer to her.

"I'm probly gonna regret this." Sara whispered before she pulled Natalia closer and pressed her lips against hers. Natalia's heart almost stopped. She couldn't believe Sara had made the first move. The Latina moved her hands to place them on Sara's cheeks. Natalia's lips parted and she gently ran the tip of her tongue over Sara's bottom lip. Sara laughed and moved both her hands to wrap her arms around Natalia's neck, while the brunette slid hers down to place them on Sara's small waist. The small kiss turned into a passionate one in a matter of minutes. Sara had never felt this way about anyone, Natalia's skin and touch was so different than the guys she had dated to please her friends and crush the rumours. Natalia on the other hand, couldn't believe that Sara felt the same way about her. The two were lost in the moment when a light suddenly shone onto them. They quickly pulled away from each other and looked away.

"See? I told you to talk to her." They heard Catherine say. "I'm gonna let you two carry on." She added. They watched as she turned on her heels and left. Sara looked at Natalia. The brunette was looking straight ahead and biting her lower lip. Sara slid closer to her on the bench and placed her finger tips against the Latina's chin. Sara turned Natalia's face towards hers and pulled off the Catwoman mask. Sara leaned in again and pressed her lips against the brunette's. This time, the kiss was passionate from the beginning. Sara's lips parted and Natalia slowly slid her tongue inside the brunette's mouth. Sara's heart pounded as Natalia explored her mouth. There was no light outside but the full moon that was high in the sky. As they kissed, Sara gently pulled the cape off Natalia's shoulders. She lightly ran her finger tips up Natalia's arms, over her shoulders, then down her body. She felt the soft skin of the Latina's collarbone, chest, cleavage and then stomach before wrapping her arms around her small waist. The outdoors was quiet and the only sound was their heavy breathing and lips kissing. Natalia broke the kiss and looked at Sara.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." Natalia said caressing Sara's cheek.

"Who said we had to stop?" Sara said pulling Natalia towards her again.

* * *

In a bedroom upstairs, Mac's breath was shaky as he watched Stella slowly stripping in front of him. He had done this before, but never with Stella. Her costume didn't leave much to the imagination, but watching her taking it off painfully slow was more than pleasurable. Finally, she stood naked in front of him, _his_ idea of a Greek goddess. He was nervous but as he watched her crawl on all fours across the bed to get to him, his worries melted away. He sat up and took her face in his hands. He crashed his lips against hers and began to kiss her passionately. Mac couldn't believe his luck that he was about to do a cheerleader, after all, he was the captain of the science club. He slid his hands down her side, tracing her small waist and stopping on her round hips. He stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes as he slid his hands to touch the bare skin of her ass.

"You really are a Greek goddess." He whispered, knowing it sounded corny. Stella blushed and pressed her lips against his again. As they kissed, Mac managed to lay Stella on her back and climb between her legs. Stella could feel Mac's thick cock against her pelvis and knew this would be something to remember.

"Ready?" He asked her. She smiled at him and nodded. Mac moved to position himself and then slowly slid inside Stella. She hissed quietly and then looked up at him.

"Oh, God! Mac." She gasped as he began moving his hips. Stella had her hands placed on his forearms and moved her hips with him. She was moaning softly and gasping as well. Mac bent forward and took one of Stella's breasts in his mouth. While still pumping in her wet center, he gently flicked her hard nipple with the tip of his tongue, teasing her as much he could.

"Oh, Mac, harder, har…harder." Stella moaned. She began gasping faster as he sped up his thrusting. Stella raised her knees and linked her ankles around Mac's waist; she obviously knew what she was doing.

"Mac, Mac, oh God!" Stella moaned again.

"Ugh, Stella," Mac groaned as she ran her fingernails down his back. "Stel." He moaned again. She began trembling and Mac felt her walls close around him. Mac pushed himself to go into Stella as deep as he could and then he heard her moan loudly and he felt the warm nectar around his shaft. He continued thrusting into her juices until his moment came. Just as he felt close, Stella's hands made their way to his ass and she gently helped push him. With a loud groan he emptied his seed into her. Mac slowly lowered himself onto Stella and stayed still as they rode out the pleasure and regained their breath. Stella groaned quietly as Mac pulled out of her and lay beside her on the bed.

"Stella?" Mac said after a few minutes of silence. "You're on the pill, right?" he asked.

"Why?" She asked looking at him.

"I, urm…I forgot to…" He began, he didn't know how to say this to her. "I forgot to use a condom." He said slowly.

"Oh, so _now_ you ask me." She said. Mac's eyes went wide.

"Relax." Stella laughed, "I am." She added while running her finger through his hair. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." He mumbled.

"For the record, Mac, next time ask _before_ sex, not after," She giggled as she rolled on top of him. They kissed playfully.

"You were great, by the way." He grinned at her.

"You, too, totally worth the wait." She smiled, running a hand on his chest.

"You, urm, think we should go join the party again?" He asked.

"Yeah." Stella sighed. They got off the bed and picked up their costumes. Mac watched from the corner of his eye as Stella slid into her costume again. He grinned at himself again. She was gorgeous and he was nerd, how they got together he still didn't know why but he was sure glad they were. Stella took his hand and pulled him out of the room as they regained the dance floor.

"Where you two been?" Catherine asked joining Stella to dance.

"Nowhere." Stella grinned knowing very well Catherine knew where they had been. The redhead grinned as well.

* * *

**more Halloween fun to come soon :)**

**If you liked this, let us know ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**MORE Halloween party...again this chapter's RATED M**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

Calleigh was sitting by herself in a corner; Wendy had run off with Warrick, leaving her by herself. She wasn't drinking; she refused to drink actually, so she wasn't really having fun. She just gently swayed to the music as she watched the people dance. She smiled at the Zorro that sat down next to her.

"Hey!" The guys said lifting his mask up.

"Hi." Calleigh said with a smile when she saw that Nick was the Zorro.

"Why aren't you dancing?" He asked.

"I don't like it and I don't know anyone." She answered.

"Aw, come on! You know me." Nick smiled as he placed a hand on the back of Calleigh's chair.

"I guess." Calleigh smiled shyly.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Nick asked.

"I don't like it." She replied. The truth was that her father was an alcoholic and Calleigh didn't want to be like him.

"That's okay, I don't either." Nick smiled. "Besides, I'm driving tonight." He added with a smile.

"I have arrived!" Greg Saunders announced as she walked through the door. The crowd seemed to hush down as they all looked at him. Greg had chosen to dress up as Buzz Lightyear.

"Seriously, Greg?" Stella asked as she walked past him.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" He asked.

"Nothing, Greg, but go join the party." Stella sighed as she pushed him into the crowd.

* * *

On the dance floor, Warrick held Wendy tightly against him. The brunette loved being so close to him, especially when she could the bump in his pants against her pelvis. His lips were against her and his tongue moving wildly in her mouth. While Wendy had her hands in Warrick's hair, both his hands were tightly on her ass. He crept his hands forward and slid it under her costume, squeezing her inner thighs. Wendy moaned in his ear and gave his ass a squeeze. They continued with their passionate kissing until someone yelled at them:

"Get a room guys." Wendy looked up at Stella dancing with Mac beside them. The brunette had a big grin on her face.

Wendy looked at Warrick and grabbed his hand. It took him all of two seconds to realise she was heading upstairs.

The bedroom door barely had time to shut before Warrick had Wendy pinned against it, his hands roaming all over her body as he kissed her ferociously. Wendy responded with equal force and hunger, grinding her hips against the hard bulge in his pants. He groaned and grasped the back of her thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and clawed her hands over his back, dragging his shirt up and over his head in the process.

Warrick's lips moved to her neck, kissing and nibbling a trail down to her shoulder, nudging the bra strap out of the way when he reached it. Wendy dug her heels into his ass, urging him to move towards the bed. He complied and they tumbled onto it, Wendy on her back and Warrick on top of her.

He deftly released the clasp of the bra, throwing it over his shoulder and bending to capture her nipple between his teeth. Wendy arched her back, moaning loudly as he devoured her flesh, bringing one hand up to cup the other breast then switching.

"God Warrick!" she groaned. "More."

He moved down her body, nipping the skin of her stomach and making her gasp. He ran his tongue along the skin next to the edge of her skirt then moved to her thigh, sucking near her hip and branding her with his teeth.

"Please!" She arched her hips off the bed.

He smiled and lifted the front part of her skirt, hooking his fingers round the straps of her thong and pulling it down her toned legs, tossing it in the same direction as her bra. She gasped and moaned loudly at the feeling of his mouth closing over her sex. His tongue darted out and licked along her folds, ending at her clit. He pushed two long fingers into her core, pumping it in and out while his tongue danced over her clit.

"Oh my God!" One curling motion of his finger paired with a hard suck on her clit and Wendy went tumbling over the edge into her orgasm, screaming his name as her juices spilled over his finger.

Warrick removed his fingers from her centre and crawled up her body, meeting her mouth in a hungry kiss. Using the heels of her shoes, Wendy pushed Warrick's pants and boxers down over his hips, freeing his painfully hard erection. Following her lead he kicked them off and onto the floor while she tugged on her skirt, parting the Velcro and tossing it next to them on the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as the tip of his cock brushed against her slick core.

In one swift move he was buried to the hilt inside her warmth. He paused for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his size before he started moving his hips, pumping in and out of her slowly. Warrick groaned loudly as Wendy slipped her leg up his back, bringing it round and resting her heel on his shoulder, allowing him to sink deeper into her. He began thrusting faster while she brought her hips up to meet him every time.

"Warrick wait." He stopped moving and looked down at her, worried he'd hurt her.

"What's wrong babe?" She crawled out from underneath him and rose from the bed, walking over to her desk.

Warrick watched confused, til she winked and beckoned him over. When he reached her she pulled him down for a long kiss. After a minute or so she broke it and turned away from him, bending over and placing her palms on the top of the desk. His eyes widened.

"I've been fantasizing about christening my desk with you," she purred over her shoulder. That was all the encouragement Warrick needed. Grasping her hips he entered her slowly, both of them moaning loudly at the new sensations.

He gradually built up the speed of his thrusts, pulling Wendy's hips back to meet them each time.

"Oh God Warrick… Harder… Please!!" Her grip tightened on the desk as he complied, pounding his hips against her ass.

"This feels so good baby… I'm so close" he groaned. She dropped her head to rest against her arms as one of his hands snaked around to her front and began teasing her clit between his fingers. Moments later she screamed his name and he felt her muscles clenching around his length, showering him with her juices and triggering his own release. Warrick felt Wendy's legs buckle so he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed, laying down beside her once she was settled.

She rolled over, snuggling into his chest. He kissed her forehead and pulled the comforter over them.

"I love you baby," he murmured into her hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The party was pretty much in full swing now. Catherine leaned against the table holding all the booze sipping absentmindedly from a beer and watching the other people in the room. She laughed loudly as she saw Greg. He was stood trying to chat up one of her cheerleaders, Sofia Curtis. The poor boy may have had more luck had he not been dressed as Buzz Lightyear from 'Toy Story'. Still chuckling, she continued scanning the crowd. She caught sight of Tony Vartann, football player and best friends with Warrick and Nick, talking to another guy. She returned his smile and couldn't help but think how yummy he looked in his Navy officer costume. Catherine turned slightly as someone stepped up beside her, meeting Horatio's eyes.

"Hey!" she said, smiling brightly. "You made it!" He nodded.

"You look great," he commented with a small smile.

"Thanks. You look…" Catherine took in his orange pants, orange t-shirt and green baseball cap that sat on his head. "Different… What are you supposed to be?"

Horatio chuckled. "I'm a carrot." Off her confused look he continued. "I didn't have much time to prepare and people have been calling me Carrot Top my entire life, so why not just work with it."

She couldn't stop the giggles that escaped from her mouth as he finished his explanation. Clearing her throat she bit her lip, trying to calm herself.

"That's certainly original." He smiled at her and she broke their gaze to reach across the table and grab a beer before handing it to him. "I'm gonna go see where Stella's got to. I'll see you in a bit." He nodded and watched her walk away, sighing quietly to himself. She wandered out onto the front porch where groups of people were sat around talking, laughing and drinking. Catherine smiled at the few that said hello as she passed and continued round the corner; she needed a few minutes alone. With a sigh she lifted herself up onto the rail, shivering slightly as her bare skin came into contact with the cold wood. She fiddled with the feathers in her hair as her mind drifted to Gil, causing a smile to flit across her face. Stella, Natalia and Wendy had all been needling her about how dead her love life had become since breaking up with Nick; Wendy had even suggested getting Warrick to set her up with Tony. If only they knew the truth. A sound somewhere to her right broke through her thoughts. She jerked her head round, peering into the gloom.

"Hello?" Nothing. She shook her head and smirked; no more horror movies for her. Deciding it was time to get back to the party, Catherine slipped off the rail, smoothing her costume out as she straightened, but then whirled round at the unmistakable sound of foot steps behind her. She could make out a figure in the shadows a few feet from her.

"Who's there?" she called. The figure stepped forward, the long cape that was wrapped around their shoulders rustling with the motion. The light from the moon revealed a white mask covering part of the person's face, the other half obscured by the tilted hat onto of his head.

"Oh! You're here for the party."

"No," the man replied, his voice low and rasping as he closed the remaining gap between them. "I'm here for you."

* * *

**OOOOOH! dun dun dun!**

**more to come soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MORE Halloween fun :D...please note that this chapter is RATED M**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Stella was dancing with Mac in the living room with all the other students.

"You want a beer?" She asked taking his hands off her ass.

"No, I'm driving you guys home remember?" He said pointing out to Stella again that he was the girls' back to Catherine's. "But I will take a coke." He added.

"Okay." Stella smiled. "I'll be right back, then." She said as she gave him a kiss. Stella walked away from Mac, making her way through the students. Instead of heading to the drink's table, Stella went to the kitchen in the back of the house to grab her cooler from the fridge. Stella heard a familiar giggle coming from outside and waited to see who it was. A few seconds later, Natalia walked into the room. Her hair was messy and her lips were somewhat swollen, like she had been out kissing someone.

"Hey." Natalia said quickly, as if she wasn't expecting to see anyone.

"Hi," Stella grinned, "were making out with someone?" she asked.

"No." Natalia smiled, "Let's go." She added quickly, grabbing Stella's arm.

"Oh! I'll join you! I have to get a coke for Mac." Stella said. Natalia nodded and walked away. As Stella leaned in to take a can out of the fridge, the backdoors opened again and Sara Sidle walked in. Her hair was a little messed up as well and her lips were red and swollen.

"Hey." Sara grinned as she walked past Stella. The brunette took the drinks back to the living room and dropped on the couch.

"Hey, gorgeous," Mac said sitting beside her, "what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing." Stella replied, still thinking. There was something just not right about what she had just seen. Mac had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and was gently running his thumb on it. Stella kept thinking about Natalia, how her hair was messy and then Sara, who had walked in looking the same way.

"Oh, my God!" Stella gasped putting two and two together.

* * *

His arms wrapped around Catherine and he moved forward, pinning her between his body and the railing. She opened her mouth to shout for help but he silenced her with his own.

When he pulled back a few minutes later Catherine reached up and smacked him on the shoulder, hard.

"OW!" Gil exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You scared me half to death! How the hell was I supposed to know it was you? I thought you were some stranger who was going to attack me! Jerk." She shoved him slightly before settling back into his arms. He smirked at her and leaned forward.

"Who says I won't?" he whispered into her ear before moving to nibble her neck, causing her to moan softly.

"I… I thought you said you weren't gonna come to the party?"

Gil stopped his ministrations. "I wasn't. But then you started dropping hints about how sexy your costume was and I had to see it for myself."

He tilted his head, his position granting him a generous view of her cleavage. "It's more than worth it," he finished, bending to drop a kiss to the peak of her breast before straightening to look at her.

"What if someone sees you?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"That's why I picked this costume, it covers my face. Besides, if my own girlfriend can't recognise me in the dark, I doubt anyone else will." He winked at her and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another long kiss.

It quickly turned heated as their tongues duelled for dominance. Gil's hands slid over her back to cup her ass, squeezing and pulling her forward to meet his hips. Catherine tangled her fingers in his hair and moaned softly, feeling his hardening length pressing against her.

The kiss broke and they gasped, Gil moving once more to lick and suck on her neck.

"Did you drive here?" she asked breathlessly, running her hands down his chest to rest on his belt. He nodded against her skin.

"Then we need to go to your car. Now."

Once in the back seat of Gil's car their lips crashed together as Catherine moved to straddle his lap, knocking his hat and mask off in the process. His hands returned to her ass and she ground down against his straining erection, making him moan into her mouth. Her fingers undid the buttons of his shirt and she broke the kiss, turning her attention to his neck before trailing her tongue down his chest. He shivered and gripped her tighter as she made the return journey, pausing to run the tip of her tongue around each of his nipples in turn.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he groaned, moving his hands underneath the fabric of her skirt and squeezing her tush. He leaned forward so Catherine was resting against the front seat, bringing his hands round to rest on her thighs, then attacked her neck, kissing his way down her chest and sliding his tongue into her cleavage, causing her to moan loudly. Using his teeth, Gil tugged the top of her outfit down, exposing her breasts to his hungry mouth, while he shifted one of his hands to stroke her centre through the sodden material of her thong. Her fingers raked through his hair, gasping when he teased her nipple with his teeth and sucked on it before repeating the process with the other one.

"Gil," she moaned as his fingers slipped beneath her thong and into her dripping core. His thumb began making circles around her clit, the tips of his fingers curling so they hit just the right spot with every movement. Before long she cried out, digging her nails into his scalp while her inner muscles spasmed around his digits. He removed them from her body and pulled her forward, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I need you now," Catherine breathed, making quick work of his belt and zipper, freeing his painfully hard erection from its confines. Bracing herself with one hand on the ceiling of the car, she reached beneath her skirt and moved her thong to one side, allowing Gil to slide deep inside her. He rested his hands on her hips as she began to move, raising herself up on her knees before sinking back down onto his length. The motions caused her breasts to bounce in front of him and he couldn't resist the temptation to lean forward and nibble them, driving his cock even deeper into her body.

He knew his release was close so, holding her in place while she moved with one arm, he brought his hand under her skirt and began playing with her clit. They both moaned and Catherine picked up the pace as he began bucking beneath her. With one last thrust he groaned her name as he spilled his seed into her. At the same time he felt her muscles contract and her juices spill over his shaft before she collapsed onto him with a satisfied moan.

"I think that gets better every time we do it," she mumbled against the skin of his neck. He chuckled and rubbed her back, pressing a tender kiss to her shoulder. After a few moments he shifted beneath her, causing his deflated member to slip out of her. Both groaned at the loss.

"We should probably get back to the party," he said after a moment. She nodded reluctantly and they dressed quickly. They left the car and Gil locked it then straightened his mask and hat.

"You're coming in?" she asked. "The lights are pretty dim." He smiled at her and leant down, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

"I'll meet you inside."

She grinned, winked and walked away, putting an extra sway in her hips just for him.

As Catherine walk up the stairs of the front porch, she noticed that Nick and Calleigh were walking towards her, talking and laughing. They both had an ice cream cone in hand and were walking very close to each other.

* * *

"Hey Catherine." Nick smiled noticing her.

"Hi…guys." Catherine said looking at the two with a wide grin, "where did you two go?" she asked.

"We got bored, so we went for ice cream." Nick explained. Catherine just looked at them and nodded.

"I'm going to go look for Wendy, thanks again for the ice cream." Calleigh smiled at Nick. Catherine watched as the blonde walked into the house.

"Are you dating…" She began.

"No, no." Nick laughed.

"But you want to." Catherine grinned at him. Nick looked down and smiled. "Go for it, Nicky, she's a catch." She added.

"Yeah." Nick replied, his mind on all the rehearsal time he had spent with Calleigh for the play, "Where did you go?" he asked as they walked into the house.

"Nowhere." Catherine replied, "Just out for air, that house is packed." She added. Before they could walk into the crowded living room, a masked figure brushed past them and the corner of Catherine's lips twitched.

"So, how you been?" Nick asked her.

"Nicky, you got a great girl waiting for you! Go after Calleigh!" Catherine said pushing him away, wanting to reach Grissom.

"Fine." Nick grinned, "I know when I am not wanted." He added with a laugh. Even though they were broken up, Catherine and Nick had remained great friends. Catherine hurried to meet Grissom on the dance floor and smiled as Nick dragged Calleigh to dance as well.

The party continued on into the late hours of the night. Catherine was still dancing with Grissom when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Stella.

"Cath," She said, "Mac needs to go and he's driving us back in your car." She added.

"Okay, go get Talia and I'll meet you guys at the door." Catherine said. Stella nodded and walked away.

"I'll talk to you later." She whispered to Grissom. She stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Bye." She winked as she walked away.

"Ready to go?" Mac asked looking at the three girls. They all nodded and Catherine handed him the keys to her car. Mac smiled as the three girls gossiped on the ride home.

"Alright girls, we're home." Mac said as he pulled into Catherine's driveway. They got out of the car and watched as Stella gave Mac a goodnight kiss.

"See you Monday." He said to Stella. Mac only lived a few houses away from Catherine's so he walked home. The three girls walked into the house and tiptoed and Catherine's room, ready to go to sleep.

* * *

**More LVHS to come soon :)**

**Please leave us a review if you liked :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please note chapter is rated M**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

Stella, Natalia and Catherine each took turns to change into their pajamas and they began to settle into their beds.

"How was your night, Stella?" Catherine asked as she peered over her bed to her two friends.

"It was great," Stella replied.

"How was Mac?" Natalia grinned.

"He was amazing." Stella replied with a grin.

"Dish! Hello!" Catherine smiled, showing Stella she had her full attention.

"Well, we went up stairs and picked a random room, I don't think it was Wendy's but it had a bed, it did the trick." Stella smiled, "of course he was amazing, just…mmmm." She moaned with a grin.

"Aw! That's great! Glad you had fun tonight." Catherine said.

"Why didn't you hook that red head kid or Tony Vartann, he's hot." Stella smiled at Catherine.

"I'm not interested." Catherine replied.

"You still like Nick, don't you?" Natalia asked.

"No! Besides, he's got a thing for the new girl, Calleigh. They look cute together." Catherine replied, "You should hook up with Vartann," she added without thinking.

"Not interested either." Natalia said making a face at Catherine. Stella caught the look between the two.

"What was that?" Stella asked looking at the two.

"What was what?" Catherine asked looking at Stella.

"That look between you two." Stella said. "Is there something going on I don't know?" she asked.

"Why don't tell us more about your night with Mac?" Natalia said, trying to change the subject.

"Stop trying to change the subject Boa Vista!" Stella almost yelled out. She rarely used last names, but when she did, her friends knew she was meant business. Catherine let out a funny cough. They both looked at her.

"What was that?" Stella asked. Catherine coughed again, but this time she said 'Sidle' between coughs.

"Sidle??? As in Sara Sidle?? OH MY GOD!!!! You've got something going on with Sara?" Stella asked looking at Natalia with wide eyes.

"NO! It was nothing! Just a ki..." Natalia said stopping.

"You KISSED her??!!! That's hardly nothing Talia!!!" Stella said.

"Crap," Natalia whispered blushing to a deep shade of red. On the bed, Catherine was in giggles. Stella moved closer to Natalia.

"Details! Now woman! And don't leave out anything!"Stella asked with a wide smile.

"It was just a kiss." Natalia said shrugging.

"A kiss? When I saw you two, it was a full on make out session." Catherine said, making Natalia throw her a look.

"Making out! Since when do you even like her?" Stella asked. Natalia was at a loss for words; both her friends still loved her, even if she loved Sara.

"Talia, you crying?" Catherine asked.

"I love you guys." Natalia said opening her arms for a hug. Both her friends stared at her with weird looks.

"Not in that way, dummies!" The Latina laughed as her friends tackled her into a giant hug. "Besides, I have a girlfriend." She added with a grin. The three spent the night talking about their love lives and giggling until sleep took over.

* * *

November was now in full swing and the students were getting ready for football, cheerleading and their many extracurricular activities. The gang was sitting in science class, the last class before lunch. Usually science class was interesting but for once, they all wished they could be somewhere else. Mac sat beside Stella in the deepest corner of the class. The brunette decided to get playful, knowing no one was watching. She gently placed a hand on Mac's knee. Mac's full attention was on what Mr. Grissom was saying, but he was fully aware of the brunette's hand on his knee.

"Stella, don't." He hissed quietly knowing what she had in mind. The brunette said nothing and kept looking forward to the board. He quietly groaned as her hand slid up higher.

"Stella, we're in class." He whispered again. Mac straightened up as Stella's hand reached his package.

"Not in class." Mac hissed. He groaned again as Stella began groping him. He tried to concentrate on class, but all he could picture was Stella…naked. Mac was trying his best to stay calm and stay down but then Stella leaned closer to him. When professor Grissom turned around to write on the board, she pressed her lips against his ear.

"You know, if we weren't in class, I'd be sucking you instead of touching." She whispered with a velvet covered voice before kissing his ear. All clear thoughts left his mind as the memories of previous experiences returned and immediately, he grew hard.

"Dammit, Stella." Mac said. Her hand squeezed harder and Mac groaned again, a little too loud.

"Is there a problem Mister Taylor?" Grissom asked.

"No, No, not a problem." Mac replied snapping to attention as Stella's hand slid to his thigh. In the corner of his eye, Mac could see the brunette grinning. He managed to listen closely and take notes as Grissom spoke, but the problem in his pants kept getting more obvious and more painful. When the bell rang a few minutes later, Mac made a mad dash for the bathrooms; he needed to take care of the strain in his pants. He quickly closed the door of the stall and undid his pant button and zipper. After putting the toilet cover down, he sat down and began stroking himself, imagining it was Stella moving her soft hands on him. A soft knock on the door made him jump.

"It's occupied." He said.

"It's me." He heard Stella's voice whisper. Mac pulled his boxer over his shaft and opened the door. She slid in and closed the door behind her. She turned and looked at Mac with a grin.

"We're not busy now." Stella said. She pulled down his boxers and forced him to sit down.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked, looking at her. Stella kneeled between his legs and wrapped her lips around the tip of his hard cock, placing a hand solidly at the base.

"Shit!" He gasped. Stella ran her tongue on and around the tip before taking him fully in her mouth. She began to move her lips up and down. Stella sucked and licked his shaft with expertise, making Mac moan loudly. He wrapped a hand in her bronze hair and pushed her on farther down.

"This feels so good." Mac said as he felt his end coming. Stella began sucking harder on Mac and then looked up at him. As their green eyes met, Mac's release came. He let out a loud moan as he came in Stella's mouth. She took herself off of him with a pop and licked her lips seductively.

"You're fantastic." Mac sighed as he pulled up his boxers and pants. Stella straddled him as she sat on his lap. She placed both hands behind his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her tongue forced his lips and teeth apart and then ran it in his mouth, slowly teasing his tongue. Mac placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her off.

"What's gotten into you?" Mac smiled.

"I dunno." Stella replied with a wide grin. She glanced at his watch.

"Crap! I gotta run! I told Catherine and Natalia I would meet them for lunch." Stella said, "See you later." She added quickly giving him a quick peck. Mac laughed as she ran off to meet her friends.

* * *

Once class was finished everyone filed out of the room. Stella disappeared rather quickly so Catherine took her time gathering her things. As she approached the front of the room Gil looked up from the papers in front of him, offering her a warm smile which she returned.

She glanced at the partly open door then perched on the edge of his desk.

"So I was thinking," she said quietly, flipping open the text book next to her hip and pretending to scan a page. "If you're free this weekend, maybe we could do something?" Keeping up the pretence, Gil leant forward, glancing at the page and pointing at nothing in particular.

"What did you have in mind?"

"There's a midnight showing of Jaws Saturday at that little retro theatre off Strip. It's late so I doubt anyone we know will be there."

He looked up at her, eyebrow raised.

"Jaws? Really?" She shrugged.

"I've never seen it. And I figured it was something we could do together that's outside your apartment."

He smirked and she swatted playfully at the hand that was still resting on the open book.

"What was that for? I didn't say anything!"

"I know what you were thinking mister!"

Gil chuckled softly.

"Sounds like a plan. We could meet at say, 10:00, grab something to eat some place quiet and then go."

Catherine smiled broadly at him.

"It's a date," she replied with a wink, slipping from the desk and heading out into the hallway.

He watched her until she disappeared from view, then returned to his marking, the smile still lingering on his lips.

* * *

After school, Nick made his way to the auditorium; they were rehearsing Romeo and Juliet again. They had slowly begun learning the lines of the first few acts and to his surprise, he was getting pretty good. Having Calleigh as Juliet was incredible, he enjoyed seeing her light up as she got into character. He had wanted to ask her out, but he had never found the time, or the courage, to do it.

"Hey! You ready, Romeo?" Calleigh grinned.

"Bring it on, Juliet." He grinned back. They had started calling each other Romeo and Juliet as a joke. Hodges called them to attention and the rehearsal started.

Rehearsal finished forty-five minutes later than it was supposed to. The students rushed to gather their stuff and walk out. Nick stayed behind and helped Professor Hodges to clean up and close the auditorium.

"You are a great actor Mister Stokes." Hodges said as they walked out.

"Thanks," Nick replied. They parted ways and he made his way to his truck. Nick opened the door and threw his bag in. As he looked up, he saw a familiar blonde figure walking in the distance.

"Calleigh!" He yelled after her. He got no response from the blonde. He walked towards her and yelled her name again. Nothing. Nick ran up to Calleigh and placed his hand softly on her shoulder. Calleigh screamed and whipped around. Nick noticed the ear buds in her ears and the iPod in her hand.

"Oh, my God! You scared my half to death!" Calleigh said taking her ear buds out.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Nick assured her. "What are you doing walking in the dark with your music wide open? What if I was some psycho?" he asked.

"I was walking to the bar where dad always stays, I missed the bus." She explained.

"Would you like a ride home? I have a truck." He offered pointing to his pick-up.

"Oh! No! It's okay! Dad's bar isn't far." Calleigh said with a smiled.

"No, Calleigh, I insist! It's dark, it's dangerous." Nick said taking her arm.

"Fine." Calleigh sighed following Nick. He helped her into the truck and got in as well.

"You might have to tell me where to go." He laughed. Calleigh gave him the directions. They chatted and half rehearsed their lines during the drive. Calleigh also laughed at Nick's choice of music.

"You're a southerner, through and through, right?" She laughed at his country music.

"Yep!" He smiled at her. As Nick pulled into the Duquesne's driveway, he realised they were a wealthy family.

"I have no idea why dad chose the big house! There's only the two of us." Calleigh laughed. Nick stopped the truck and jumped out to help Calleigh. He watched as the blonde walked up to the front door. Nick decided it was now or never.

"Calleigh." He yelled after her. The blonde turned and looked at him. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked, blushing.

"Yes I am." Nick said walking up to her. "How about we go to the Forum Shops, pick a restaurant and then catch a movie." He added.

"Okay, when?" Calleigh asked.

"Saturday, say six o'clock?" He asked. Calleigh nodded with a wide smile. "Perfect! I'll pick you up." He said. Calleigh placed a hand on his arm, got up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"See you tomorrow at school." She smiled before walking into the house. Calleigh shut the door behind her and grinned. She would be going out with Nick. She felt like screaming and squeeing. She rushed to her room to call Wendy.

* * *

**more to come soon :D**

**Please leave a review if you liked :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**okay, sorry it took SO long to update, both our muses seem to have ran away! :(...please note this chapter is RATED M**

**The SUPER AWESOME SMAC was written by LilyStarbuck ;)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

Natalia was sitting on the football field stretching her legs as she got ready for practice. She and Stella were showing the new girls and the rest of the squad the new choreography they had designed. Natalia heard a camera clicking behind her and whipped her head around.

"Sara!" Natalia smiled looking at the brunette.

"Hey there gorgeous." Sara said as she walked up to Natalia. She snapped another picture of Natalia and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Natalia asked with a smile. They had been secretly dating for a few weeks now.

"I came to see you; I heard the cheerleaders were getting a hot new dance routine this year." Sara smiled. "And I was asked to take photos for the school paper." She added showing Natalia the camera. The Latina smiled.

"Hey you two." Stella said joining them. "Talia, ready to dance?" she asked. The brunette nodded and got Sara to pull her up.

"I'll see you after practice." Natalia whispered to Sara as the squad walked onto the field.

"Alright, listen up." Catherine yelled, getting the girls' attention. "Bonasera and Boa Vista are our best dancers, you listen to them and you do what they tell you to do, they work hard to make the dance routine perfect and they deserve your fullest attention." She said. Catherine loved being of authority, especially when it came to the cheerleaders.

"Well, we have no pyramids for you guys today, Catherine, Natalia and the rest of last year's squad will show you when you will eventually have to learn but you'll see, it's pretty simple." Stella explained. "Also, nothing tricked out for you guys this time, but as the year progresses the choreography and moves will get more difficult and there will be flips, splits and pyramids, so keep yourselves in shape." Stella pointed out.

Sara watched from the bleachers as the cheer practice started. The music was loud and the pompoms were flying. She had always enjoyed seeing what kind of dance Stella could come up with and of course, watching Natalia dance was a great joy, too. After a few minutes, Mac joined her and sat down.

"Hey Sidle." He smiled.

"Hey Mac." She replied. He was one of her only friends at school.

"I didn't know you liked cheer practice?" He laughed. He had told her many times that he loved watching Stella dance.

"School paper photos, for some reason they always ask me." She sighed. They sat down and watched the practice in silence.

"So, which one are you dating?" Mac asked with a chuckle, it was a joke he often made with her with all the rumours flying around. This time he didn't get the 'shut up' he was expecting, instead her got:

"How the hell did you know?" Sara asked with wide eyes. Mac sat up and looked at her.

"Are you dating a cheerleader?" He asked. Sara sighed knowing it was no used lying to Mac; he could always get the truth out of her.

"Talia." She pointed to the girl on top of the pyramid. Mac sat there nodding his head. "You shocked?" Sara asked.

"Nope." Mac replied. Sara turned to look at him.

"And?" She asked.

"It doesn't change a thing," Mac said turning to look at her with a smile. "I take it I can't tell anyone." Sara shook her head.

"Her folks would kill her."

"I can imagine." Mac replied with a smile. They two kept chatting, unaware that cheer practice was over.

"Hey!" Stella smiled as she joined them. Natalia was lingering in the back, not sure she should approach. Sara smiled and motioned for her to approach. The brunette wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist.

"You told him." Natalia said. Sara nodded with a smile.

"Well, we're off." Stella grinned as she looked at Mac. The two waved and walked away.

"Why are they so happy?" Sara asked.

"Stella's foster parents are gone for the weekend, leaving her alone." Natalia explained.

"Oh! He's getting some this weekend." Sara laughed as Natalia nodded.

* * *

Stella grinned at Mac as she stepped aside, allowing him to pass into the house.

"My foster parents are away for the weekend," she told him once the door was shut. "So we have the place to ourselves." A sexy smile spread across her face as she moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a slow, sensual kiss.

Mac's hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer to him as their tongues duelled. After a few more moments Stella broke the kiss, yanking Mac's t-shirt over his head. Dragging him over to the couch, she pushed him down on it then straddled his lap, grinding down on his hardening length.

"God Stella," Mac groaned, tugging the shirt of her cheerleading uniform over her head, leaving her sat on top of him in just her lacy red bra. His hands found her ass, squeezing gently as he pulled her down for another long, steamy kiss.

He worked the fingers of one hand up her back, expertly undoing the clasp of her bra, tossing it over his shoulder and onto the floor. Lifting her into his strong arms Mac stood, moving his lips from her mouth to her neck, nibbling and licking along the length of it as he walked.

"Where are we going?" Stella gasped as Mac's mouth closed over her nipple.

"Bedroom," he mumbled, but the brunette in his arms had other ideas.

"No way," she breathed, her hand moving to grasp him roughly through the fabric of his jeans. "I need you now baby." Mac groaned and bucked against her hand, sending them slamming into the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jesus, Stell!" She giggled and quickly unzipped his jeans, using her legs to push both the pants and his boxers down until they pooled around his ankles, freeing his rock hard member.

Stella shifted, rubbing her thong covered core against the tip of his cock, eliciting deep moans from the pair of them.

"Now Mac please," she begged. He slid one of his hands over her thigh, dipping beneath her skirt and roughly tugging the sodden material of her panties aside. With one swift, hard thrust he was buried deep inside her warm, wet core.

"Oh God!" She moaned loudly as Mac began to pump in and out of her, tightening her legs around his waist.

"You feel so good baby," Mac breathed against the skin of her neck, picking up the pace of his thrusts till he was pounding into her body.

Stella moaned his name, arching her back against the wall and allowing him access to her breasts which he took full advantage of.

"Harder!" Mac moaned as his teeth scraped over her nipple. His hands moved to cup her ass, squeezing as he brought her down harder onto his thick cock.

"Mac I'm so close," she whispered so he doubled his efforts, tilting her pelvis so he brushed her g-spot with every stroke.

Moments later she screamed his name, her muscles clenching around his shaft, coating him with her juices. He slammed into her once more and moaned loudly as he emptied his seed into her. His legs buckled and they slid to the floor, his deflating member staying just inside her warmth as she settled into his lap. Mac dropped his head to her shoulder and began pressing light kisses to her collar bone while they waited for their breathing to return to normal.

"We are too good at that," Stella commented with a chuckle, running her hands over the smooth muscles of his back.

"They do say practice makes perfect," Mac replied, nibbling her skin gently. "Give me a little recovery time and we can go for round two."

* * *

"So, what are you going to wear?" Wendy asked as Calleigh paced in front of her closet. The brunette was laying on her stomach on the bed.

"I don't know! That's why you're here." Calleigh said, "I want something that says sexy that doesn't give too much away, know what I mean?" She asked. Wendy stood from the bed and looked through Calleigh's closet. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans.

"How low do these go?" Wendy asked. Calleigh placed a hand on her stomach to show her. "These." The brunette said giving Calleigh the jeans. "Now for a top…"

Calleigh watched as Wendy went through her drawers.

"You look good in red, maybe green, black's horrible for a date…Oh! Green!" Wendy said pulling the green 'Abercrombie and Fitch' shirt out. She put it in front of Calleigh and looked at it. "Brings out your eyes…put it on." She added taking it off the hanger. Calleigh took the shirt and looked at Wendy.

"Oh, come on! Are you that shy?" Calleigh blushed and nodded. Wendy sighed and turned around. The blonde quickly changed into the green shirt and looked at Wendy.

"You look hot! He's gonna be all over you." Wendy said smiling. Calleigh gave her a shy smile and sat on her bed.

"Why am I so nervous? I've never been this nervous before a date." Calleigh sighed.

"Maybe he's _the_ one." Wendy said with a laugh. Calleigh laughed with Wendy and after a quick clothes change, they headed out for dinner.

* * *

An hour or so later and Stella was in the kitchen, fetching some drinks for her and Mac. She'd removed her skirt and borrowed his t-shirt, while he had opted to just remain in his boxers.

She didn't hear Mac enter the kitchen behind her, where he stood leaning against the breakfast bar admiring her long, toned legs and the way the material of his shirt barely covered her ass.

He approached her quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist and nudging her curls out of the way with his nose, pressing soft kisses to her neck.

"Mmm, that feels good," she breathed, twisting slightly in his arms and smiling as she felt his hardened shaft pressing against her hip. "Seems like someone's ready for round two." She giggled and grasped the back of his neck, pulling his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss.

Mac tightened his grip on her waist, turning her so she faced him fully while deepening the kiss, running his tongue along the inside of her mouth, causing her to moan. She gasped and broke the kiss as he lifted her into his arms, walking back towards the breakfast bar and setting her down on top of it, moving to stand between her open legs. He pulled his shirt off her body, bending to capture one of her nipples with his lips.

Stella's fingers tangled in his hair, moaning softly while he leaned her back until she was lying on the surface. He trailed his tongue down her stomach, kissing and nibbling at sporadic intervals along his journey. Mac stopped when he reached the waist band of her thong, hooking his fingers underneath it and removing it. The sight of Stella lying naked and flushed before him was almost too much.

Spreading her legs wider he ran his tongue slowly along her outer lips, dipping quickly inside and finishing with a long hard suck on her clit.

"Jesus Mac!" Stella's hips arched off the counter. Mac smiled and plunged two fingers inside her, curling them to hit her spot while continuing his assault on her clit.

Before long she cried out, digging her fingers into his scalp, her juices coating his fingers and spilling onto the counter top.

"Now Mac please," she gasped. He removed his boxers and positioned himself between her legs. Gripping her hips he slid slowly and deliberately inside her core, feeling her muscles dancing around his cock.

He began stroking inside her, bringing his hands up to play with her breasts.

"You feel so good baby," he breathed, her legs tightening around his waist pulling him in deeper.

"Faster Mac, more!" she begged and he complied without hesitation, picking up the pace of his thrusts until she was moaning and writhing beneath him.

"Stells I'm close baby. I want you to come with me." She groaned loudly as his fingers moved to her clit, flicking and teasing as his hips moved even faster.

Within moments she stiffened and let out a long, loud moan, her wetness enveloping him as he came inside her, collapsing on top of her with a satisfied sigh.

Stella pressed a kiss to Mac's shoulder, pushing her damp curls out of her eyes.

"I say we head to your room and sleep for a bit."  
"You need another break Taylor?" she teased. Mac stood swiftly and Stella let out a squeal as he threw her over his shoulder, heading out of the kitchen.

"We sleep, eat, and then I'll be _more_ than ready for round three Bonasera," he replied, smacking her butt lightly as he climbed the stairs.

* * *

**please leave a review if you liked :)**

**more to come eventually hehe**


	12. Chapter 12

**yay! another chapter :) please note this chapter is also RATED M**

**Super awesome SMEX again is written by LilyStarbuck :D**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Wendy felt a hand gently slap her cheek trying to wake her up. She immediately knew who it was.

"Go away." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Come on babe, you promised you'd come running with me." Warrick said. The brunette groaned, opened an eye and glanced at her clock radio.

"6 am, fuck off." She said settling in her pillow again.

"I got you a French vanilla, it'll wake you up." He said with a smile. The brunette shook her head; she was already falling asleep again. Warrick placed the coffee cup on Wendy's side table and pulled her sheets off the bed in a swift move. He grinned as he saw her naked form, her pale skin shinning against the red cotton sheets.

"You always sleep naked?" He asked. She nodded. "Then why did you let me buy you pyjamas for your birthday?" he asked again.

"Cause I liked them, I just don't wear them to sleep." Wendy mumbled pointing to the clothes pile on the side of the bed.

"Alright Wendy, you have ten minutes to get up, get dressed and join me downstairs or I dress you and throw you over my shoulder." Warrick said as he smacked her ass. The brunette groaned and listened to her boyfriend walk down the stairs again. She rolled over to her back and slid her legs over the side of the bed. With an extra effort, she sat and stood up. Taking a long sip of the cappuccino, she searched for her running gear. She pulled on her tight black spandex shorts and her bright pink sports bra. She grabbed her shoes and socks and joined Warrick in the living room.

"Well, hello you! I was about to go get you." He smiled. Wendy stood in place, still visibly tired. He walked up to her, cupped her cheeks and placed a long kiss on her lips.

"Morning." Wendy smiled at him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, lemme put my shoes on." She said. She hurried to put her sneakers on and off they were. They ran for about forty five minutes before Wendy's house came into view again.

"Race ya!" The brunette yelled as she broke into a fast sprint. Warrick chased after her and as they ran across her lawn, he gently tackled her to the ground. The two rolled around until Warrick ended up on top.

"Hey gorgeous." Wendy smiled as she looked up at him. She pulled him down for a long passionate kiss. They two gasped as they were suddenly sprayed with cold water. Wendy looked to her left and saw her 80 year old neighbour, Ms Vassey looking at them.

"No fornicating in public." She said spraying them some more. "Especially when your parents are at work, young missy." The old lady grinned. Wendy laughed; her neighbour was a funny lady that loved to talk about love. They two lovers stumbled up and ran to the house.

"You can go shower, I'm going back to bed." Wendy said to him.

"Oh, no no." Warrick said holding onto her hand. "You're joining me." He added dragging her into the bathroom with him.

As they stood underneath the stream of hot water, Warrick pulled Wendy close and kissed her.

"No! None of that!" She said backing away from him as she felt his hardening length against her hip.

"But babe, you're wet and naked." He said.

"I am also tired and cranky because you woke me up at six am." Wendy said walking out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked out. Warrick took a quick, cold shower and joined Wendy in her room. The brunette was already back in bed, her eyes shut close.

"Get in." She mumbled to him. "But lemme sleep, I gotta help Calleigh get ready for a date later." She added.

"Sure, babe." Warrick whispered as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, listening to her breathe as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mac awoke feeling both cold and aroused. He groaned, opening his eyes as he glanced down. His mouth fell open in shock as he saw Stella knelt between his legs, her perfect mouth wrapped around the tip of his erect member. She winked and moved her head down, taking all of him into her warm mouth, making him moan loudly.

"Oh God Stella!"

He tangled his hand in her curls as she continued to pleasure him, running her tongue along the base of his shaft before rising up and repeating the motion on his tip. One of her hands moved to cup his balls as she bobbed slowly up and down, lightly scraping her teeth along the underside of his cock.

"Shit!" His climax came out of nowhere. He arched his hips and ground out her name as she licked his seed from his deflating member.

Once he had calmed a little she released him from her mouth and crawled up his body, capturing his lips with hers when she reached his head. Mac met her kiss with earnest, using his weight to flip them so Stella was lying on her back.

When they broke the kiss a few minutes later she grinned up at him.

"Morning." Mac chuckled.

"You really know how to wake a guy don't you?"

She laughed, reaching down to stroke him. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Damn woman! You're insatiable!"

Stella giggled, flipping them over so she was straddling Mac's hips.

"You bet your ass I am! You're just too good Taylor."

He grinned and sat up, placing his hands on her hips to anchor her in place while he moved back to rest against the headboard. Reaching up, he brought her head down for a long, passionate kiss, while his other hand began playing with her breasts, teasing her nipples until they were hard under his touch. She moaned into his mouth, grinding her already wet core against his hips.

"I need you now Mac," she breathed. His hands shifted to cup her ass, lifting her up while she positioned herself over his hardened cock.

"Ride me baby," he replied, thrusting his hips up as he brought her down to meet him, burying his shaft deep inside her dripping core, causing her to cry out.

After a moment she began moving her hips, rocking against him. His hands stayed on her hips, meeting her thrust for thrust as he enjoyed the sight of her writhing above him.

Suddenly, she leaned forward, resting her hands on the headboard next to Mac, changing the angle and sending Mac deeper inside her.

"Jesus Stella, you feel so good," he groaned, pulling her towards him and pumping harder into her, brushing over her g-spot with each of his thrusts. The slight shift in position meant her breasts were now within his reach, so he captured one of her nipples between his teeth, sucking and biting lightly.

"Oh God Mac! I'm so close!"

The movement of her hips sped up as she continued to comply with his request.

"Me too baby, just a little more… Touch yourself for me, Stella."

The brunette moaned his name as she slipped one of her hands between them, teasing her clit with her fingers, her movements speeding up even more.

Moments later they both called the other's name as they climaxed, Stella's inner muscles milking Mac's cock, her juices spilling out and coating the top of his thighs. She collapsed against him, exhausted as he wrapped his arms around her, moving her curls out of the way and pressing tender kisses to her neck and shoulder.

"You are amazing Stella," he breathed, running his hands over the smooth skin of her back.

"Mmm, so are you," she mumbled sleepily as he slipped out of her, laying down and rolling them over so he was spooned behind her, covering their cooling bodies with the sheet. Mac wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and pressing one last kiss to her shoulder before joining her in slumber.

* * *

"God! Would you relax, Calleigh?" Wendy said as the blonde sorted through her clothes. "You know what you want to wear, your hair looks awesome, your makeup's perfect, you'll be fine." The brunette reassured her. The blonde took out her jeans and t-shirt and looked at Wendy.

"I'm not turning around, just change." Wendy said.

"But..."

"No buts, you've been to gym class, it won't kill you." Wendy said, "Besides, I gotta see if you're wearing a good bra, just in case he wants to grab a feel." She grinned. The blonde's eyes widen. "Relax! I was kidding!" the brunette reassured her knowing Nick was too much of a gentleman to do anything of the kind. Calleigh sighed and reluctantly started to change under Wendy's watchful eye.

"You look gorgeous." Wendy smiled as she looked at Calleigh ready for her date. "Now, Nick's about six feet tall, you need heels." The blonde nodded and rummaged through the boxes on the floor of her closet. She pulled out a pair of white, platform heels and put them on. Wendy smiled at the blonde.

"Perfect!"

"I hope it goes well! He just told me it was dinner and a movie." Calleigh said. Before Wendy could add anything, the door bell rang.

"Oh my God! He's here!" Calleigh gasped.

"Relax." Wendy said, "Okay, just play it smooth, Nick is a great guy, it's gonna be great! Now go, have fun and call me when you get back." She added.

"Won't you be in bed? It could be late." Wendy shook her head.

"Warrick's coming over." She replied with a grin. The door bell rang again. Wendy watched as Calleigh almost jumped down the stairs. The brunette was still in the blonde's room, listening to what she would say to Nick. Calleigh threw open the door and took sight of the gorgeous Texan standing at the door.

"Hey." She smiled looking at him.

"Hi!" He smiled at her, "You look amazing." He added looking at her. Calleigh's cheeks reddened as she smiled.

"We match!" She laughed looking at the black A&F shirt that tightly hugged his wide, muscled shoulders and biceps.

"Ladies first." He said moving to let her walk out. They smiled and laughed as they walked to the car.

"So, what have you planned?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, dinner at the Forum shops at Caesars Palace and then there are showings of Jaws at this old theater, I thought it could be fun." Nick smiled. The blonde nodded with a smile as she followed him to his truck. Her heart was pounding; she really hoped this would work out.

* * *

**Did ya like it? please leave a review if you did :)**

**more to come soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG! We're updating hehe. Sorry for the long wait, our muses were being little bitches! But we hope you enjoy this chapter and we hope to update again soon!**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Nick couldn't help but laugh as Calleigh buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to her.

"I am, but I hate Jaws, I'm terrified of sharks." She whispered back to him. Nick chuckled again and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You should have told me, we could have gone to watch something else." He said. "Want to leave?" he asked. Calleigh shook her head and turned towards the screen again. Nick could feel her trembling as the huge shark filled the screen.

"Calleigh, seriously, we can leave." He said.

"No! There's only about ten minutes left, I'll be fine." She said. The Texan laughed when he noticed that the blonde hid her face in his chest again, her arms tightening around him. When the lights turned on announcing the end of the movie, Calleigh was still clutching to Nick.

"The movie's done now." The Texan laughed. Calleigh blushed and let go of him.

"Sorry for urm…" she began as they began to walk out of the theater.

"For the vice grip squeeze you had on me? That's okay." Nick laughed, "You should have told me you were afraid of sharks." He smiled at her. The two stepped outside and looked at the starry sky.

"There's midnight showing in twenty minutes, want to go again?" Nick asked with a grin.

"No thank you." Calleigh smiled back.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked after glancing at his watch.

"Sure." Calleigh smiled. He took her hand and they walked for a bit before he drove her back home.

Like a gentlemen, he walked her to the door.

"I had fun, thank you." She smiled at him.

"We'll do it again, then…without the sharks." Nick smiled. Calleigh laughed and looked down.

"I guess I'll see you at school." She said looking up at him again.

"See you Monday." He said. Nick placed a hand on Calleigh's waist, leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Bye." He smiled as she walked back to his truck. Calleigh watched him drive away and then walked into the house. Knowing she was alone, she let out an excited squeal. The blonde rushed upstairs to call Wendy as she had promised.

* * *

Catherine smiled as they left the diner and stepped out into the cool Las Vegas night. She looped her arm through Gil's as they began to stroll in the direction of the movie theatre. As much as she enjoyed the time they spent together in the privacy of his apartment, she couldn't deny how wonderful it felt to actually go out on a date together, just like a normal couple.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how nice this is being about to go out together." He smiled in response and pulled her closer, pressing a tender kiss to her temple. "I like it too, now that I'm actually relaxing."

Catherine couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped. "I'm sure that poor waitress must've thought you were on the run from the cops, the way you kept glancing around every five seconds." Gil chuckled at the memory.

"She looked so relieved when we left I thought she was going to pass out."

Just as Catherine was about to respond a familiar sound caught her attention, making her blood run cold. Scanning the sidewalk ahead, her eyes locked on Nick and Calleigh headed towards them. Before Gil could say anything to her, she dragged him into a darkened doorway, pulling him to her so that his back was to the street and his body shielded her from view.

She rested her head against his chest and held her breath as she waited for the other couple to pass. Once she was certain that the coast was clear she tilted her chin and met Gil's questioning gaze.

"Nick and Calleigh." She watched his eyes widen in horror. "It's ok," she continued, placing a reassuring hand on his arm, "They didn't see us, and they walked the other way." He relaxed minutely under her touch.

"This was a bad idea Catherine. What would've happened if they had seen us?"

"They didn't."

"But they could have," he continued.

Catherine's face fell. "I'm sorry. I just wanted us to be able to go out like a normal couple."

"We aren't a normal couple though sweetheart," he replied, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "We have to be so careful. Once false move and this could all come crashing down round our ears... I can't lose you Cath. You mean more to me than anything."

She smiled slightly and pulled back, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I can't lose you either." After a beat she continued. "So, no more dates outside your apartment?"

He shook his head. "But after graduation all bets are off. I'm going to take you out and show you off as much as I like." She giggled and kissed him again.

"There's a movie rental place down the block. How about we rent Jaws and cuddle up on your couch together?" Gil smiled and stepped back, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they resumed their walk down the street.

"That sounds good to me."

"Plus this was, we won't get kicked out for getting carried away in the back row," she added and Gil laughed, struck not for the first time by how much he loved this woman.

* * *

"Don't forget to change KC before you put her to bed." Mrs. Faulkner said as she followed her husband out the door.

"Don't worry, Lisa, I've babysat KC before, we know each other." Natalia laughed as she closed the door. The baby girl in her arms began crying.

"Okay, sweetie, it's okay." Natalia said as she sat down in the rocking chair. Natalia could think of no better way to spend a Saturday night than babysitting the little six month old girl. She was also excited that Sara was coming over to 'study' once the baby was in bed. The brunette rocked the baby in her arms, trying to calm her down, but she had no success. The Latina had been walking around and rocking the baby in her arms for an hour and forty minutes when the door bell rang.

"Woah! What's up with you?" Sara asked seeing Natalia.

"KC won't stop crying, it's been an hour and a half." The Latina said on the verge of tears. Sara leaned forward and kissed Natalia's forehead. "She's never done this before." The Latina sighed. She followed Sara to the living room and continued to rock the baby as she continued to cry.

"I'm going to try feeding her, can you hold her?" Natalia asked looking at Sara.

"I'd really rather not." Sara said. She wasn't comfortable with babies.

"Babe, please just for like five minutes so I can get her bottle and try and feed her." Natalia begged. Sara sighed and nodded, seeing the desperate look in Natalia's eyes. The brunette almost cringed as the crying little girl was placed into her arms.

"Thanks, be right back." Natalia said kissing Sara and leaving the room. The baby in Sara's arms was still crying and fussing.

"Urm, hi." Sara said looking down at the little girl, "I'm Sara…um…what's wrong, KC?" she asked. The baby kept crying her lungs out, a little louder this time. "Oh, no, don't do that, Talia doesn't like it when you cry and we love Natalia, don't we, we have to be nice to her, you know we have to show her we love her." Sara said looking down at the little girl. As if by magic, the baby stopped crying and looked up at Sara. The brunette rose up and walked to the kitchen to where Natalia was heating a bottle.

"What did you do?" Natalia asked when she saw the baby had stopped crying.

"I have no idea, I told her we loved you and that she needed to stop crying." Sara said with a smile.

"You love me?" Natalia asked with a smile. Sara blushed to a deep shade of red, her mouth opening and closing as she searched for her words.

"It's okay, I love you, too." The Latina smiled. She took the bottle and placed it on the counter. Natalia extended her arms and took the now calm baby from Sara.

"Bring the bottle, please." Natalia asked. Sara grabbed the bottle and followed the brunette to the living room. Once Natalia had settled in the rocking chair with the baby, Sara handed her the bottle. The two sat in silence as the little girl drank.

"Isn't she perfect?" Natalia asked as she gently ran a finger on the baby's cheek.

"Yeah, she is." Sara smiled. "You're gonna make a great mom someday." She added. Natalia blushed.

"Thanks." She mumbled. When it came time to burp the baby, Sara offered to do it. Listening closely to what Natalia was telling her she placed a hand beneath the baby's chin and gently rubbed and patted the little girl's back until she burped.

"Oh, my God! That is so cute." Sara laughed.

"Now, we have to change this big girl and put her to bed." Natalia said taking the baby from Sara.

"Wow, she fell asleep fast." Sara said as they moved onto the couch to watch a movie.

"I know, KC always does that, once she's full and burped, she sleeps." Natalia said as she leaned against the arm of the couch. Sara sat between the Latina's legs and leaned against her.

"What are we watching?" The brunette asked. Natalia smiled and pressed play.

"Seriously?" Sara said as 'Beauty and the Beast' began playing.

"I forgot to rent a movie and they only had Disney Princess movies." Sara shook her head with a smile.

"I guess I'll live." She sighed. Natalia wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Of course you will," Natalia said, "this one just happens to be my favorite." She whispered in Sara's ear.

"Mm hmm." Sara nodded with a smile. Natalia draped her arms and legs around Sara and the two watched the movie in silence.

When the end credits began rolling, Natalia looked down at Sara that was sleeping against her chest.

"Baby, Sara…you need to wake up." The Latina whispered softly, as she gently shook her girlfriend.

"Mm mm." Sara moaned in her sleep as she settled herself. Natalia slid her hand down Sara's back and gave her tush a tight squeeze, digging her nails into the flesh.

"Okay!" Sara said almost jumping up.

"Thank you." Natalia smiled. The two had just separated when the Faulkners walked through the door. While Mrs. Faulkner went upstairs to check on the baby, Mr. Faulkner paid Natalia and bid her goodbye.

"I'll give you a ride home." Natalia smiled at Sara. The two got into Natalia's roomy Mercedes and the Latina drove Sara to her home. Before the brunette got out, Natalia pulled Sara's face to hers. The two kissed passionately until the need for air became too much.

"Okay, I love you, too." Sara smiled.

"I wanted to do that at the house, but I knew they could come home early." Natalia smiled as she ran her fingers through Sara's hair. The brunette smiled and playfully pinched Natalia's cheeks.

"You should head home before your parents wonder where you are." She smiled. The Latina nodded. Sara stole another kiss from Natalia before getting out of the car and watching her girlfriend drive away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Please leave us a review!**

**We hope you update again soon with some Christmas stuff (just a warning) hehe**


End file.
